You, Me, Equal Them?
by Starry-Nights-ais
Summary: Winchesters head to North Carolina to work a gig, in which Dean and a local get pulled into it...problem is both of them can't stand each other and are constantly at each other's throats. Crappy summary...it's better I promise. 'Trade Writing Piece! FUN!
1. Chapter 1

****I know I don't own Supernatural, but I own my thoughts, which most include Dean Winchester…*smiles widely*! There that's done. Only putting it up once because we all already know the regular blah-blah-blah-blah-blah that goes along with it.****

**A/N- This story is a 'trade writing' with a very good friend of mine 'Charlene D.' , I'm borrowing her characters and she's borrowing mine! **

**I have to reference my inspiration because I'm not sure if that will violate any laws or rules, so…I got my ideas from: **The Legend of the University of North Carolina (links can be found on profile all the way down at the bottom). **It won't exactly follow that legend to the littlest details, but rather is loosely based on it.**

**Time-frame is set around the beginning of the series, so Dean's 26 and Sam is 22.**

**Here we go…Enjoy! This is for you Charlie! *high fives* "Everyone's having a great time…SMACK IT!" LOL! [Sorry just had to do that!]**

* * *

**~You, Me,…Equal Them?~**

"Dude, so why we headed to North Carolina anyway?" Dean Winchester asked his little brother, who was riding shotgun as a classic rock station played in the background with the windows down riding the curves of a back road doing about 80 mph.

"Well," Sam started picking up some research he printed up from the library they were at about a few hours ago. "it seems that a couple goes missing in Chapel Hill every so often. Problem is there's no pattern that I could find."

"Sammy, we aren't the police. We can't go around helping every person in need of help. I mean, how is this even related to what we do? It could be some serial killer."

"If you'd let me talk and finish a thought I would explain it." he glared at his older brother. "There's this legend that awhile back some guys got into a duel over a girl and one got killed. Other student's that gathered for the duel covered it up. So it could very well be a spirit. Oh and by the way, it's Sam." he corrected.

Dean chuckled, "You'll always be a little kid to me, Sammy." he backhanded his brother's arm and laid harder on the gas.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later:**

"Why didn't you tell me it was in a college town?" Dean asked biting on his lip as he watched some pretty young blond walk by with a mini skirt on that pretended to act shy. Dean knew better. _'That girl definitely is not shy.' _he thought to himself. "I'll see ya later." he stuffed his keys in his pocket and followed the blond.

Sam huffed as he watched Dean walk off completely forgetting that they were there to work a case. He decided that he'd go to the local library and see if they had more information that'd help them with their latest adventure. Though he wished that they could find Dad, but he knew how to cover up his tracks. If he didn't want to be found, there was no way anyone could find him.

* * *

"Girl, you need to get over him." Macy explained to her roommate Charlie. "He broke your heart by breaking a promise. He knew what he was doing."

Charlie sighed annoyed with everyone telling her that and continued to read through a book for one of her classes. Though what she really wanted to do was call him. "Mace, what have I told you before stay out of my personal life. Just because you let me know every detail about yours, doesn't mean I want you to know everything about mine."

Macy shook her head as she huffed turning on the television, "He's going to be on in a few minutes anyway for that press conference on his promotion."

Charlie moved her brunette bangs out of her eyes to glare better at her roommate. "I don't want to see Jeff right now." she said, then told herself, _'Liar.'_

"Really? Is that why you're so spaced out over there?" Macy smirked.

More than anything in the world Charlie did not need romance or dating advice from the girl who had a different guy every week. She grabbed her camera and sketch pad putting them into her messenger bag, "Later." and opened her door to see a young man about her age with long blond hair to his shoulder and a black leather jacket with 'biker' chains. "I take it this room belongs to your latest muse for you first big hit?" she glared unamused at the wannabe rocker.

"Yo! Mace you in there?" he yelled over looking Charlie.

"Go nuts." she pushed the door open wider, he walked right in and was all over her like feathers are on a dodo bird. "Call when you're done." she looked away from them disgusted and nearly regurgitated her breakfast.

* * *

"I'm telling ya, Sam, she could so this thing where…" he started to explain the skinny blonde's…*coughs*…ability…or if you will, technique.

"Dean," he closed his eyes trying to block out whatever he was going to say, "I don't want to hear about it and we're working a case here. You have to focus on this."

"You so need to get laid." he chuckled, but then Sam stopped on the sidewalk to glare at him. "What'd you find?" he asked raising his right eyebrow, bored with actually having to work. If that's what you want to call it.

"The only thing I could find that was new info was well…nothing." Sam explained.

Dean's face changed from bored to annoyed, "You called me and told me to meet you, just to tell me you have nothing?"

"It's not like you can't find another fun toy tonight. Remember we're in a college town." he stated logic.

"Sam! She could…" he started moving his hands wildly in the air, complaining.

"Dean! We're here to work a case. Not get laid." he said wide eyed.

The older Winchester took in a deep breath calming himself, "…Alright. Where do we start geek boy?"

"I found about as much research as I'm going to find, so I was thinking about checking out the location." Sam explained.

"Let's go." Dean said fishing the keys out of his pocket getting into his beloved Impala.

* * *

"Is that a castle?" Dean asked unbelieving.

"Yep, it's Gimghoul Castle." Sam explained getting out and stretching his long legs.

"Okay, so what happened around here?" Dean asked, not really paying attention.

"Do you not listen? Gosh, Dean. I only told you everything on the way." Sam said irritated.

"Humor me." he smiled annoyed meeting up with Sam in front of the Impala.

Sam huffed, "Alright. Well…"

"Wait." Dean said holding out his hand to stop him. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sam asked after a moment, confused.

Dean walked away from his little brother towards a faint clicking sound. He walked through some trees and the sound grew louder. He was about to pull out his gun, but then saw a young girl taking photos of the scenery. "Miss, what are you doing out here?" he said in an authoritative voice with a serious face.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at the two men standing in front of her. One maybe a few years older than herself and very tall. The other much older compared to herself, about mid-twenties. "Taking some photos."

"We're going to have to ask you to leave." Dean moved towards her with a matching stuck up, bravado walk.

"Who are you to ask me to leave?" she huffed with a tight glare standing her ground and took another photo of how the sunlight streamed through the leaves of the trees, creating the clicking sound Dean had heard.

"Security." he smirked with a quick head tilt proving he was cocky.

Charlie turned and snapped a picture of him. The flash catching in his eyes, temporarily blinding him and walked away shaking her head knowing that he had lied.

Dean widened his eyes, blinked a few times, and shook his head to get his eyesight back. "Hey! Where you going?" he asked as Sam snickered over how his brother was stumbling over some twigs to catch up with the young girl.

"Anywhere, but where you are." she said over her shoulder ignoring him.

Dean was still adjusting his eyes as he watched her walk away. She was about average height for a woman, mid-back length brown wavy hair with brown eyes. Though he could have sworn they turned a slight reddish color when she glared at him and a golden amber color when she looked up to snap that picture of the trees. "Don't be coming back around here for your safety!" he called out to her.

"Screw you!" she waved her hand in the air over her head as she continued to walk away.

Dean pulled his head back shocked that he got that response.

"This is the rock." Sam said snapping Dean out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked turning to face him.

Sam hung his head, then looked back up at his brother. Who he thought just might be more than half stupid. "Seriously, pay attention." he scolded.

"Get on with it." Dean yelled.

"This rock it's called Dromgoole Rock. A local landmark that supposedly marks the grave of Peter Dromgoole."

"Interesting get to the point." he said bored.

"Long story short," he sighed, "he was killed up here and was buried underneath that rock. That red stain on the rock is symbolic of his blood and he supposedly haunts these grounds."

"Sounds like an urban legend to me." Dean shrugged.

"Dean, this guy really died up here."

"Got anymore info?" he asked putting his hands out in the air for more of an explanation.

"Yeah, uhh…" he looked off in the distance and saw some stocky men wearing expensive suits headed towards them. "I'll explain later. We got company."

Dean turned to see who Sam was looking at, "What's our cover?"

"Journalists out here for an article?" he shrugged.

"Names?" Dean asked quietly as the men got closer.

"Jack Turner and William Sparrow." Sam replied.

"Dude, still stuck on that pirate movie?" he asked with a 'what the hell' face.

"You're Jack because you don't know jack about this case." Sam gave his brother a slight glare.

"What are you two gentleman doing out here?" bald stocky guy #1 asked.

"We were gathering some information for an article." Sam answered with his innocent charming smile.

"In order to do that you have to make sure with the grounds keeper. There are 'No Trespassing' signs posted." bald stocky guy #2 stated.

"We'll make sure to do that next time." Dean smirked cockily with a nod.

'_Why must he be so condescending? It puts our cover in jeopardy.'_ Sam thought to himself. "Yeah uhh, sorry. We didn't know. Thanks. We got everything we'll be needing." Sam said shoving his brother forward to get back to the Impala.

* * *

Charlie walked back to her dorm room and was hoping that Macy's boy toy was gone, but when she got to the door she wasn't surprised to hear sounds she so didn't want to hear. "Might as well go get something to eat." she huffed heading back out of the building and down the street to the Chinese restaurant. She ordered her favorite dish, teriyaki beef, "Mmm!" she smiled digging into her meal.

About half way through her meal, she decided to look back through the pictures she took up at Piney Prospect. It was her spot to get away from all the drama lately. She got to the picture of that cocky prick claiming to be security and went to delete it, but the look on his face was priceless.

"Maybe I should send it into one of those ugly pet contests." she said to herself with a laugh.

"Dean, I swear it's like you have to eat every freaking hour." Sam yelled in a whisper at his brother.

"Shut up, Sammy." he said annoyed and looked up at the menu in the Chinese restaurant.

"Ugh." Charlie rolled her eyes, "Can't catch a break today." she mumbled pulling herself further into the booth slumping down a bit hoping that they don't see her. "Do not need any more problems."

Sam moved around to his brother's left side to get his attention, "So as I was saying about this case, Peter Drom…"

"Sam!" Dean turned to look his little…well, he wasn't little, but…he turned to look his younger brother in the eye. "I'm hungry and…" he paused looking beyond his brother's shoulder at the girl that was taking pictures up at Gimghoul Castle.

"And?" Sam asked after a moment.

Dean ignored him and walked over to the booth the young girl was sitting at, "Hey." he sat down across from her with a smile.

"Yeah?" she said bored with his presence.

"Just hey." he smirked leaning forward onto the table.

"Uh-huh." she looked to her right putting her camera into her bag, gathering her things, and stood up to leave. "Just bye then." she gave one firm nod paired with a glare and left.

"DENIED!" a group of college jocks yelled from the other side of the restaurant poking fun at Dean Winchester getting the cold shoulder.

Dean looked at them, none would stand a chance against a vampire. Let alone a 'friendly' ghost. They'd be too busy playing corn jerkers with each other in the locker room to defend themselves. He laughed them off and decided to follow the girl, but when he went outside he didn't see her anywhere.

"Dean, are you going to get something to eat or what?" Sam asked annoyed with having to remind him of his hunger.

"Yeah." he said giving the busy street one last look in both directions before heading back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So like I said this a 'trade writing' and Charlene D.'s story for my character is "No More Words." It's AWESOME! There are some links on my profile to her profile and stories. Go check it out as well as her other stories! **

**For links and pictures on the legend and castle check out my profile all the way down at the bottom are 3 links. **

**Oh and I like reviews, let me know what you're thinking! Enjoy!**

* * *

As Charlie rounded the corner to make a quick getaway from the stalker 'security' prick her phone rang. She pulled it out of the pocket of her cargo pants. "Yeah?" she answered

"Hey." Jeff's calm smooth southern drawl came through the speaker filling her ear.

"Jeff, I don't want to talk right now." she replied trying to remember why she ever broke up with him. Oh, yeah that's right. He was being someone she wasn't used to. Someone that lied to her. He backed out of his promise by settling for something less than the best. "And probably not for a long time either." she added.

"I know, but I just wanted to let you know that…I'm here for you. No matter what." Jeff explained.

"How can you be here for me when you're not here? Hmm? Answer that." she said angrily into her phone as she leaned up against a building wall.

"Charlie…"

"No. I don't want to talk to you when you aren't being you." she waited for an answer hoping he'd say something along the lines of _'I'm being me. I'm back with the best.'_

"…Okay, Charlie. You know my number. Give me a call when you are ready to talk." he sounded so broken hearted as he hung up.

"Arrggghhh!" she growled with clenched teeth. _'How come nothing is working out right?'_ she asked herself still leaning against the building wall. Her phone rang again, "Macy." she said before answering it. "Ya done?"

"Yeah." Macy said blissfully, "Bye Blade."

"Why can't you date guys with real names?" she complained as she started back to her dorm room.

"Because that would be boring." Macy smirked.

"No, that would be proper." Charlie smirked knowing this would start their playful banter.

Macy gasped, "Charlie! I am a proper lady! You know who's not a proper lady?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You. Proper ladies don't mope about their ex."

"Hey! I was looking forward to our playful banter. Not getting yelled at because I'm not like you." Charlie had, had enough of Macy getting on her case about Jeff. "We only broke up last week. You gotta give it some time…H-Hello?" Charlie looked at her phone, "Bitch hung-up on me. Unbelievable." She shook her head and decided that she needed to let out some pent up stress, so to the local gym for a workout.

* * *

"Okay, so you're telling me that Peter and some jealous dude fought in a duel over a girl named Fanny?" Dean asked as they sat in their motel room looking again through their research.

Sam nodded, "Yeah and there are plenty of different stories of what really happened, but the two that stand out the most are: one that Peter died and Fanny didn't know about it. The second one is that she got up to Piney Prospect as Peter was killed and he died in her lap chanting the fight song of the college with his last breath. In the first where she didn't know what happened, the other students told her he left campus. It's said that Fanny sat on the very rock he was buried under by their fellow students everyday and waited for his return, but eventually grew sick and died of a broken heart."

"Where does the supernatural part come into play?" he asked bored with the facts.

"Their spirits could very well be attached to the land and…maybe they have something to do with the couples going missing." Sam said.

"The couples, how many were there?" he asked cleaning his sawed off shotgun.

"Uhh, in the past 60 years there have been 5 couples, the most recent was two weeks ago. A Carl Allen and a Patricia Nigel." Sam stated facts. "Both told roommates they were going out, but that's it. I'm betting they went up to Piney Prospect and if I'm correct Peter and/or Fanny killed them."

"For what?"

"Having the chance at a happy life together? I'm not really sure." Sam concluded.

"We'll go up there later tonight check out the area." Dean said officially getting into hunting mode. "Seriously though, what was up with those guys in expensive suits? It didn't even look like anyone was on the property."

"They might belong to the Order of the Gimghoul." Sam replied.

"Come again." Dean said with narrowed eyes and a gruff voice.

"The Order of the Gimghoul, it's a…group of alumni ranging from male students, rising juniors or higher; and faculty who were invited to join the organization." Sam explained.

"And what does this order do?"

"Well, they are a purely social group, like a fraternity; and avoid publicity. From time to time they meet up at the castle. And that's pretty much about it."

"So no stinking witchcraft or weird rituals?"

"Well every group has a ritual, like taking a shot to end the meeting or something of the sort, but other than the typical, no." he shook his head.

"So basically, we got nothing so far?" Dean asked setting his gun aside and Sam nodded, "Great." he relaxed back against the couch knowing this case was going to be a pain in the ass. A few short moments later, "Hey, I wonder how that girl got past those guys. Think maybe she knows something?" he asked Sam.

'_Just one freaking case Dean. That's all I'm asking for. One where you're not worried about getting laid.'_ Sam yelled at Dean in his mind while he glared at his older brother.

"What's that look about?" Dean asked utterly confused, but Sam just shook his head and continued to see if he could find anything else out.

* * *

Charlie did her workout and was followed by none other than that annoying stalker jock.

"Hey, heard some guy was bothering you at the Chinese restaurant earlier." Dylan, the stalker said with his hands in his pockets.

"Why can't you just leave me alone for one day?" she yelled out of frustration with tight lips and a matching glare.

"Because to slack off isn't my job." he smirked. "Besides you and me, we could rule this campus."

"Yeah, well I'm not ruling nuttin' with you. You creepy assbutt." she make a face and walked away, then over her shoulder, "Follow me and I'll make you wish you were dead."

"Awww, come on you don't have to be like that all the time." he smirked following her.

Charlie slowed her walk down gradually until he was close enough for her to take him off guard. She whipped around, grabbed the collar of his shirt in death grips and pushing him against a nearby wall. "Leave me the hell alone. I don't want or need a man in my life right now. Even when I do want a man in my life, you won't ever be considered an option." She let go of his shirt glaring at him and walked away before she could think of ways to bruise his ego some more; or even injure him.

* * *

**Later that night:**

Dean parked the Impala at the beginning of Gimghoul Road, where the wide paved street changes into a narrowed gravel road. "Seriously Sam, I think the cute girl that was taking photos earlier might know something about this place. She seemed to know the area pretty well to not get caught."

"The only reason we got caught was because of the Impala and it seemed she was on foot." Sam explained getting out of the said vehicle.

"Don't diss my baby." Dean said running his hand along the fender of the practically mint condition 1967 black Chevy Impala affectionately.

Sam stared at his brother annoyed, "Do you two need a room? Or maybe a garage?"

Dean's head snapped to his brother with a tight glare, "Let's get this done, so I can have some fun." he smirked.

* * *

Charlie didn't want to deal with Macy's bad attitude and well too known points that she needed to get over Jeff. Also didn't want to be followed by Dylan, so she went back to her retreat. Piney Prospect and sat by the small spring deemed Miss Fanny's Spring. To take her mind off of things she sketched some nearby trees and even some of the far off mountains in the distance with the sun setting behind them. Her sketches turned out pretty good, but she thought, _'Nothing like the real deal.'_

"What are you doing up here?" a booming male voice came from behind Charlie, scaring her out of her thoughts and nearly fell into the excess runoff from the spring, but a hand caught her by her elbow. Her sketch book wasn't too lucky though.

Charlie looked up to see the cocky prick from earlier and turned her attention back to drying off her sketch book as much as possible before it ruined the pages too much causing them to crinkle.

"I asked you a question." Dean said tilting his head to the side as Sam was standing beside him keeping lookout.

"And I didn't give you an answer." she snapped still drying the pages.

Dean licked his lips, _'She's playing hardball. Cute and a wild one. I like it.'_ he thought to himself, "How'd you get around security?"

Charlie looked up at the man as she stood up, "Thought you said you were security, Q-Tip?" she challenged and thought, _'He does have really pretty hair. Hmm?'_

Dean looked back at Sam confused and touched his hair, "…We are security." he bellowed gruffly.

"Yeah, and I'm Miss Universe." she said bored. "Who are you really?"

"None of your business." Dean countered with a crooked grin.

"Well then you're not getting an answer." she grimaced and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sam called out to the young girl. "We could use your help."

"With what?" she asked turning to face them crossing her arms.

"We're writing an article on Gimghoul and the legend of Peter Dromgoole." Sam said calmly.

"What do you want to know?" she asked walking back towards them, but keeping her distance.

"Do you know of any information that one can't find on the web?" Sam asked carefully.

"Like…" she trailed for him to fill in the blank.

"Ghosts." Dean said annoyed with conversation. "Are there any ghosts?"

Sam turned and silently communicated with his brother telling him, _'That was a stupid move.'_

"I've been coming up here for the past few months and I can honestly tell you that I haven't seen anything. We good now? Can I get away from 'security'?" she asked putting emphasis in 'security' by using air quotes.

Dean tightened his glare on her and then smirked, "No. In fact, we need to question you."

"On what?' she raised an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips.

"How you've been getting around the security here?"

Charlie licked her lips and looked out over the scenic little town called Chapel Hill, "Easy. You slip in the back way."

"Wanna show us?" Dean smiled his charming smile.

"What do I get in return?" Charlie asked considering showing them if the offer was good.

"How about a date?" Dean smiled his sexy smile that drove all his conquests crazy.

"Yeah," she said slowly in a bored manner, "it's gonna be a long night for you and your hand then." She again turned to walk away.

"Alright, how about a new sketch book then?" Dean offered stepping around her so that he blocked her way.

Charlie considered the offer over in her mind, _'Well, mine's all wet and will definitely crinkle. And he's the one that caused it to get wet…'_ She came to a conclusion, "Sure. Follow me." she started around him, but he blocked her way again.

"What's your name?" he smiled down at her.

"You first." she countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Name's Dean and that's my brother Sam." he smiled completely forgetting about their alias. Sam looked over at him confused as to why he didn't stick to the alias.

"Okay Dean, Sam. I'm Charlie." she said and started to walk off.

Dean watched her walk ahead of them, completely taken back at how she wasn't at the very least smitten with him.

"Dude, it's not like you're God's gift to women. Grow up." Sam snickered quite enjoying the fact that she wasn't interested in his womanizing brother. Dean slapped the back of his brother's head. "Owww, what was that for?" he grunted in a hushed tone.

"Shut up." Dean replied as Charlie turned around to face them.

"Okay, see that fence over there and the path on this side of it?" she pointed put a small dirt path that was lit only by a nearby street lamp. "It leads right up to the base of the hill and from there you take a left. Making your way through the woods to this spot." she looked at them.

"Thanks." Dean smirked biting the inside of his bottom lip. "Let's go get that sketch pad for ya."

"I'll meet you in town at the art supply store." she started down the hill.

"We could give you a ride into town." Sam suggested knowing his brother's comment might come out a bit creepy.

"Sorry don't take rides from strangers." she called out ignoring them.

"We're not strangers. You know our names." Dean called out.

"Then I don't take rides from people I just met!" she yelled as she got further away.

"Talk about hard headed women." Dean huffed and the brothers headed back to the Impala.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie got the art supply store fairly quickly since she knew the town and had taken a couple of simple short cuts. She stood in front of the store leaning against the wall waiting for the brothers. She had waited a total of 5 minutes before she saw Dylan again. Walking down the opposite side of the street aimlessly with his jock buddies. Not wanting to deal with him, she shrunk back into the shadows caused by the above street lamp and the art store's canopy. Trying hard not to listen to their conversation, but they were loud and obnoxious, so it was hard to ignore them.

"…and this really hot red headed chick! They were fightin' over some geeky freshman at the club!" hysterical laughter came from Bruce, who Charlie liked to call a 'refrigerator'. Because well, he was built like one. Big, square, and bulky. Not much of it was muscle either. Though he would claim otherwise.

"Man, unless it's Charlie fightin' some chick, I don't want to hear about it." Dylan pointed out annoyed.

"Still hung up on her? She turned you down like what, million times already?" Neal said shocked. He was the average looking one of the bunch and probably the only one that Charlie could stand, but even he seemed to be like the rest, creepy and stuck up.

"She'll give into me in time. I know she will." Dylan smirked at his buddies "Women like her love to be chased and I'm not stopping 'til I get what I want. The Wentzel men always get what they want." he added as they rounded the corner disappearing from sight and their voices eventually dissipated into the night. Occasionally Bruce's hysterical laughter, like that of hyena met Charlie's ears.

"Psh, please." Charlie huffed. "The Wentzel men are jokes. They only get what they want because they got money up the ass. And I don't want your stinking money. I don't want anything to do with you." she said to the night air still waiting on the brothers.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking? We had alias remember?" Sam asked as they walked back to the Impala.

"Huh? I used our alias." Dean snapped looking ahead to see if he could see the Impala yet.

"No you didn't. You used our real names." Sam shook his head. _'Always distracted by the pretty girls.'_

They had just come out of the woods and back onto the narrowed gravel road, when a light came on in the castle.

Dean held his hand out to stop his brother's progress towards the road. "Look." he nodded his head in the direction of the castle.

Sam looked and saw the light on, "Might be an order meeting." he noted out loud.

"Yeah, let's go check it out." Dean said walking back into the woods a bit, so they wouldn't be spotting just walking along the road towards the castle.

The Winchester boys slyly snuck up to one of the light filled windows. Inside they saw two figures talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. By the looks of things the older gentleman was calmly talking while the other much younger male was frustrated about something. Waving his hands out at his side and yelling. Even with the yelling the Winchesters couldn't hear what was being said. When the younger male became physical those security guys wearing expensive suits escorted him out of the room.

"We better get outta here before we get caught." Sam reasoned.

"Got better things to do anyway." Dean smirked.

* * *

Charlie was still waiting for the pair of article writing brothers when the shop keeper came out and was startled to see her standing there.

"Oh Charlie." the kind old man smiled, "You scared me. What are you doing out here so late?"

"Just waiting on someone. That's all." she smiled. Charlie had come to know the old man as a friend and he gave her some very helpful hints with her sketching. Even told her that she should think about setting up a gallery or studio somewhere.

"You be careful out here Charlie." he ordered kindly. "Got to watch out for those creeps."

"I will. See ya tomorrow." she smiled back as he walked off to go home, then started back to her dorm room. Just as she was about to round the corner she heard the roaring of a classic muscle car behind her and turned to see if there was going to be another impromptu street race again, but much to her dismay it was…that prick that got her sketch pad wet…Sal and… No,…Sam and Dean. She walked back to them as they got out of the Impala.

"Get lost in the woods?" she smirked as they stood in front of the art supply store. "Or did a ghost lead ya the wrong way?" Charlie was having fun making a joke out of what he asked earlier and didn't intend on letting him live it down.

Dean mocked faint laughter tilting his head side to side with each mock laugh. "Ha ha ha ha. Funny." Then he looked at the store in front of him, "They're closed?"

"It is after eight o'clock." she pointed out. "What took you so long to get here?"

"Doesn't matter. Need a ride home?" he smirked eyeing her up, but he genuinely didn't want her to walk home by herself. Chapel Hill maybe a small town just outside the much larger college town, but small towns always have the weirdoes.

"Nah, I'm good." Charlie said walking away, hoping that he would leave it at that.

Dean tossed Sam the keys to the Impala and followed Charlie, "So you live close by?" he asked once he caught up with her.

She stopped and turned to face him, "No offense, but I don't want you to know where I live." and continued to walk away.

"Okay. How about I walk you to your block then?" he asked catching up to her again.

"Why are you following me?" she glared unamused and thought, _'So do not need another stalker.'_

"Just to make sure you get home safe." Dean said smoothly.

"I don't need a babysitter." she rolled her eyes, "So please just leave me alone." she started away again.

"Alright, but I still owe ya a sketch book." he called out after her, standing in the same spot she left him.

Charlie turned and walked backwards, "Store opens at eight on Saturdays. You're getting me the biggest and the best they have too." she smirked and turned back around disappearing into the darkness between the street lamps.

Dean watched as she walked off. Wondering to himself, _'Something about that girl…'_

"Hey Romeo, you ready to call it a night?" Sam snickered pulling up beside Dean on the wrong side of the street.

"Move over." Dean ordered opening the driver's door.

Sam slid over laughing under his breath, "You are so losing your edge."

"What?" he asked as he quickly turned the car around to head back to the motel.

"You can't even get the only decent girl you've hit on in the past few months flustered." Sam laughed enjoying his revelry. "You, Dean Winchester are losing it."

Dean ignored his brother turning up the music blocking out his laughs, while still thinking about Charlie and how he could get her to look at him differently.

* * *

**Saturday Morning:**

"What time did you get in last night?" Macy asked after waking up to see Charlie looking at her camera.

"Better question is where were _you_ last night?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. Remembering that last night when she got in, Macy wasn't there.

"Blade wanted me to go to New York with him in search of getting a record deal." Macy rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Charlie inquired.

"Have you heard his music? Sounds like a chipmunk being choked when he screams his lyrics into the microphone." Macy explained with a twitching eye, which indicated it was horrible.

Charlie laughed, "And you said he sounded like an angel." she teased.

"I said the band sounded like an angel. Not him." she corrected throwing her pillow at her friend. "By the way, I'm sorry about last night. I know you're dealing with the whole Jeff thing your way and I shouldn't have pushed." she apologized with a genuinely sorry face.

"Alright. Okay, but I got someplace to be." She gathered her things she'd need for the day and headed out.

* * *

Sam walked out of yet another library in the college town with a bit more information, but it wasn't helpful at all.

"Anything?" Dean asked as he leaned up against the parked Impala in the library's parking lot.

"Nope." he sighed annoyed. "I looked through the entire catalogue and here I am with nothing new."

"Seems like you're losing it there Sammy." Dean chuckled as he sipped his morning coffee. "Let's go." he added tossing his cup in a nearby clean trash can, then around to the driver's door of the Impala.

"Where to?" he asked confused.

"Art supply store." he smiled widely with a glint in his green eyes that Sam easily recognized as his 'I'm gonna get the girl' look.

* * *

"Morning Arnie." Charlie announced her arrival to the art supply store owner.

"Good morning Charlie. What can I do for you today?" he asked setting down his morning coffee.

"Well, I need a new sketch book. My other one got wet and I'm waiting on the jerk that caused it to get wet because he's buying it." she explained as the older man smiled.

"I'm not that much of a jerk." Dean said offended pulling his head back. Sam was off looking at some paintings by the owner near the back of the shop.

"Ya got my beloved sketch book wet. So I get to call you a jerk." she explained crossing her arms. _'Hmm, that gray shirt fits nice on him…Stop it, Charlie.'_ She mentally smacked herself.

"What do I get to call you? Snappy?" he smirked making motions like he was snapping pictures with an imaginary camera.

She gave him a squinty glare and headed the aisle with sketch books and other items for drawing. Grabbing the thickest, largest spiraled sketch book she could find. "You're buying me this one." she proclaimed with a small smile.

"Alright." Dean agreed loving her cute smile as they moved to the check out counter and paid for it.

"Thanks Arnie." Charlie smiled, leaving the store before Dean could get another word out.

He ran out of the store to catch up with her, "Hey!" he called out turning her face him. "We could use some more help with that article." His alternative motive was to possibly go out with her and maybe…

"I'm not exactly from around here. You might want to ask Arnie. He lived around here all his life." she stated and walked around him.

He turned and grabbed her arm stopping her progress, "Do you…"

"Don't touch me ever again." she glared at him with eyes that became red speckled brown eyes with her anger.

Dean let go of her arm, "Okay, I won't touch you, but can you help us?" he asked.

"What more could I possibly know that you don't already?" she crossed her arms glaring at him.

"Do you know about those people that go up to that castle?" he asked quietly as some people passed.

"You mean the Order of the Gimghoul?" she asked confused.

"Yeah."

"Just that they're basically a fraternity. That's it." she explained.

"Have you ever seen anyone up there?" Dean asked.

Charlie looked around annoyed with his questions, "Look Dean, I've never seen anyone else up there except you and Sam."

"Hey baby-doll!" Dylan said laying his arm behind her neck.

Charlie pulled away from him after firmly stabbing her elbow into his ribcage. "God! Just one freaking day Dylan!" she yelled at him as he grunted in pain holding his ribs, then stormed off, Dean followed her.

"Is that guy a problem? I can deal with him, if you want me to." he offered.

Charlie grunted in frustration to the air and turned to face him, "No! I can handle it. It's not like I'm some…powerless girl. I know how to handle myself. Just back off!"

"See ya." Dean turned and left Charlie standing there.

She grabbed her 1973 Dodge Charger's keys from her pocket and cranked Pink's 'Get This Party Started'. She sang along:

'_We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz_

_I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings_

_I can go for miles if you know what I mean_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Pumpin' up the volume, breakin' down the beat_

_Cruisin' through the west side_

_We'll be checkin' the scene_

_Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast_

_I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass'_

She smiled widely as she passed Dean and Sam about to get into the Impala squealing the Charger's tires as she took a left turn. Dean's face was priceless. It was stuck somewhere between disgust and pure amusement.

She made her way back up to Piney Prospect, but didn't realize that Dylan had tailed her up to her secret retreat until it was too late.

* * *

**A/N- Next chapter we get to the interesting stuff!...*nods*...Oh yeah! Leave reviews for me...Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean watched as Charlie drove off squealing tires. "Dude, that's a 1973 Dodge Charger! Rallye Edition!" he drooled over the car with his mouth hung open. "Sweet! Color could be changed though" he added getting into the Impala, noting the Charger's plum crazy purple color. "Okay, did you want to check out that other library you saw?"

"Yep, the Wilson Library." Sam nodded.

"What? Do you think it will have any helpful info?" he asked annoyed with having to actually do research.

"Well, it's the University of North Carolina's own library. With what happened at the castle last night, I want to look into the Order. It's a 'fraternity' under the campus, so they might have something." Sam explained hoping that they get some helpful information this time. "See exactly what they do. All other research I have on the order is vague."

"I'll come in with you this time. Especially since it's right on campus." he smirked pulling out of the parking space.

Sam grunted annoyed with Dean's one-path mind and tried to enjoy the short ride to the other side of town.

* * *

Charlie wished that she could have taken a picture of Dean's face just to remember that moment forever. Though that would have been a hard task while driving. She made a mental note to remember that face so she could sketch it later. It could be the first thing she put into her new sketch book that he bought for her. She smiled widely thinking of looking at that pretty face every time she opened her sketch book.

"Charlie, you are slowly losing your cool over this guy." she said aloud to herself as she gathered her things to head up to Piney Prospect.

* * *

Dylan stayed back a bit in his cookie cutter car following Charlie. No one embarrasses him in front of his buddies. They had seen everything that happened when she elbowed his ribs earlier from the pizza shop across the street. Yeah, he could take the verbal put downs and the glares. But no one,…_no one _made Dylan Wentzel, the captain of his college football team; seem weak.

He followed her to the quieter side of town and back a few roads he didn't even know about to an open area. Charlie had parked her classic car in the lush green grass and went through a small worn down wooden fence into the woods. He waited a minute, so that she wouldn't see him following her, and then parked his car behind some nearby houses. Then followed her up through the woods, which was a hard task being as pumped up and muscular as he was, but he made it through. He watched her.

* * *

Charlie had sat down by Miss Fanny's Spring, but not where she sat before. She didn't want to be scared out of her thoughts again just to ruin her brand new sketch book. This time she sat down on a log that had long ago been set there by hikers for rest.

She pulled out her materials and started to sketch the outline of a human bust for her 'Dean's Priceless Face' sketch. That's what she's going to call it.

_'Even though he ticks me off,…he's kinda interesting.'_ she smiled to herself with that thought._ 'Maybe…'_ she trailed off in her thoughts. Thinking about how hot he looked in that gray shirt and…getting out of the Impala last night with the light from the street lamp illuminating his green eyes…_'Stop it Charlie! He's a heartbreaker! Love 'em and leave 'em type of guy. Not good for you…but he is sexy…Stop it.' _This time she literally did smack herself. Then laughed at how much like a young giddy teenage girl she's acting like over him.

* * *

"This is everything we have on the Order of the Gimghoul." the nice older librarian lady said pointing to a whole aisle of catalogued articles and other various items. "This material includes articles and whatnot that are outdated by at least 50 years. If you're looking for more recent stuff, we can't help you." she smiled.

"Oh, no. We're looking into the history." Sam nodded with his charming smile as Dean stood beside him bored that there wasn't even one hot chick in the library. "Thanks."

The librarian smiled and turned to leave, but not before making her move and squeezing an unsuspecting Dean's ass. Then walked away with a smirk on her face happy that in her old age she was still able to have some fun every now and then.

"What the…" Dean jumped at the squeeze, turning to glare at the old lady.

Sam laughed with a red face from his hysterics. "Think she has the hots for ya, dude." he managed leaning against the bookshelf lined with boxes. He laughed so hard that a male student in the next aisle shushed him. Sam turned to face away from Dean and the student, but his shirt got caught on a corner of one of the many boxes and it fell to the ground with a thud that was muffled by the carpeted floor.

"Now look what ya did!" Dean yelled in a harsh whisper pointing at the box glaring at his brother.

Sam just laughed him off and picked up the box, looking to see the materials the box contained. "I'll look through this one." he still laughed, noticing the box contained information on the Order's beginnings.

"Yeah, you do that." Dean growled while grabbing the next box.

"I don't believe it." Sam said a few minutes later in disbelief, shocked.

"What?" Dean asked setting down financial records of the building of Gimghoul Castle and looking over his brother's shoulder at a photograph.

"Look at this." Sam said handing him the photo.

Dean took it in his hands and looked it over, "It's a picture of a fair. So?"

"Look real close." Sam said tight lipped.

Dean looked closer. He saw the popcorn stand, _'Could go for some popcorn right now. I'm starving.'_ Then he saw the pen for the 'Catch the Pig Contest', _'Fun.'_ He thought to himself, then what he saw next caused him to blink his eyes and shake his head.

"Do you see what I mean?" Sam asked starting to get antsy.

"No, this,… this can't be right." he said looking at the photo again.

"We have to talk to her. Where do you think she went?" Sam asked while quickly getting a photocopy of the photo.

"Probably where we first found her." Dean replied while putting the boxes away.

The brothers left the library to go find Charlie.

* * *

Dylan had, had enough of just watching Charlie draw in her book. He stepped out of the woods, but she didn't seem to notice his presence. "You come up here often?" he asked with a coldness to his voice.

Charlie turned to see him, "How did you know where I was?" she asked slowly closing her sketch book and gathering her things. She had heard the coldness in his voice and didn't want to be around him.

He grabbed her sketch book from her, "Let's see what you got in here."

"Hey! Give it back!" she said trying to snatch it back from his hands, but he turned around and her arms weren't quite long enough to reach around his board shoulders.

Dylan laughed turning back to face her, "This is the guy from earlier. You like him?" he asked with his pompous attitude dripping all over his words.

"No! It's for an art class I'm taking!" Charlie said trying to again grab it back, but he held up above his head. "Dylan." she said annoyed. She was taking an art class, but it wasn't for any sort of project. It was just for…her.

He reached his other hand up and ripped out the first page out then dropped the book to the ground. Still holding the page with Dean's sketch above his head, out of her reach while glaring at her.

"Dylan! It's not your property!" she yelled trying to grab at his arm to pull it down so the paper was within her reach.

"No!" he yelled crumpling it up and walking away with it still in his hands.

"Dylan!" she followed him, "Give it back!" She was nearly finished with it and didn't matter if it was crumpled. She could always re-sketch it later, but she wanted to be sure that he knew she wasn't going to take his crap anymore and finish the stalking once and for all time.

"Why does it mean so much to you?" he turned to face her.

"Because it's my drawing! And it belongs to me!" she yelled getting up in his face.

"Is there a problem here?" Dean asked gruffly as he and Sam came into view. Dean was intent on beating the piss out of the dumbass jock.

"No!" Dylan yelled towards the Winchesters as Charlie said, "Yes." while glaring at Dylan. Her eyes growing even redder as the seconds passed.

"What happened?" Dean asked Charlie staring down Dylan.

"He took one of my drawings and won't give it back." Charlie said grabbing for his hand and trying to pry his fingers away from the crumpled piece of paper.

Dean started towards them and Dylan's hand instantly flew away from Charlie's grasp, punching Dean square in the jaw. Dean fell back against a tree and quickly lunged forward tackling the young man to the ground. Charlie quickly grabbed the paper and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Dean!" Sam said trying to peel his brother off of the jock. "Stop it! He's not worth it!"

Dean ignored his brother's request and pummeled the cocky son of a bitch in the face and went to punch again, but Sam's words set in. "You're not worth it." he stood up and Dylan backed off. "Get out of here before I change my mind."

Dylan stood up and started towards Charlie grabbing her arm to pull her along, but she punched his swollen jaw.

"Remember this I'm not powerless. I know how to throw a punch." she snarled at him. He grabbed her wrist to again bring her along. Dean grabbed her other arm death glaring at him until the jock walked away.

While all of this was happening, Charlie had some sort of 'flashback', but it didn't make any sense to her.

* * *

**Flashback of that day in 1883:**

Charlie was sitting by Miss Fanny's Spring and she heard someone coming through the woods. She turned and saw Dean.

"Fanny, you made it." Dean smiled happily.

Charlie stood up confused, "Name's Charlie, Dean." she corrected him and then noticed his outdated outfit. "What are you wearing?" she laughed.

"Dean? I'm Peter." he said confused and then looked at his clothes, "There's nothing wrong with my clothes. This is the latest fashion." he said pulling at his white blazer.

"Peter?" she asked slowly, "Fanny? Oh god." she muttered. _'How did I get here?'_

"Are you alright Fanny?" Peter asked stepping towards her.

"No." she shook her head.

"Fanny!" another voice shouted coming through the woods, then a young man stepped out of the woods that looked like Dylan.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"Joseph." Dylan's look-alike glared at Peter. "Come along, Fanny. You aren't supposed to be out here with this pompous drunk."

"I'm not like that anymore." Peter replied sincerely. He had severely cut back on his heavy drinking, gambling, dangerous horse races, and completely gave up on the loose women when he met Fanny. She was unlike any other woman he had ever pursued.

"Fanny let's go." Joseph grabbed her arm yanking her from the spot she stood. Charlie struggled to make him let go and managed to slip out of his grasp.

"Dy…Joseph, I don't want you." she glared at him.

**Flashback Fast-Foreword:**

"Fanny!" a girl that looks like Macy runs towards Charlie in her bedroom.

"What is it Macy?" Charlie asks thinking she is back at her dorm room.

"Who's Macy? I'm Beth. Doesn't matter. Peter and Joseph are dueling up at Piney Prospect. We have to go now."

"Peter!" Charlie screams running through the woods in her nightgown.

Gunshots pierce the air and Charlie stops in her tracks. "Oh god." she runs faster. Getting to the location of Dromgoole rock just in time to see Joseph holding his gun out and Peter dropping to the ground. "De…Peter!" she shrieked and ran to his side.

* * *

**Present:**

Charlie opened her eyes back to the present. Dean holding onto her left arm and Dylan holding onto her right wrist. Sam standing in front of her…with someone standing behind him.

The figure steps into sight and the young girl looks exactly like Charlie, but dressed in a white lacy dress.

"Fanny?" Charlie mumbled.

"What?" Dean asked, now more worried about Charlie than Dylan.

"Charlie, together we have to right some wrongs." Fanny said stepping closer to her, touching her shoulder closest to Dean.

Charlie felt coldness in her shoulder and became weak. Her vision blurry as she started to drop to the ground.

Dean caught her, "Charlie! Charlie?" he asked worried.

Her eyes were barely open and as she muttered, "Fa-Fanny." before slipping into unconsciousness.

"What? What just happened?" Dean asked looking up to Sam as Dylan stormed off.

Sam knelt down beside the young passed out girl, "I don't know. I think she just fainted. She'll be okay. Let's get her back to the motel and she could tell us what happened when she wakes up."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean set Charlie onto one of the queen sized beds in their motel room. Tucking a few locks of her hair behind her pierced ear, then turned back to Sam. "Okay so how are we going to tell her that back in the day there was a couple that just happen to look exactly like me and her?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know man. I'm still trying to take it all in." Sam shook his head as he sat at the dinette table across from the beds.

"So back to the real reason we're here. The couples…what's going on there?" he asked to try and take his mind off of the…weirdness.

"…I'm still drawing a blank with that too. Once she comes to and we talk to her about what happened…we'll see what we can do." Sam replied completely drained by what has happened this morning.

* * *

**Later That Day:**

Charlie woke up, but didn't open her eyes. The last thing she remembered was Dean's face in hers. _'Dean. He,…he looked like Peter and I look like Fanny. What the hell is happening? I have to be going crazy.'_ She tried to move her left arm, but couldn't. It had 'fallen asleep' and became dead weight as it hung off the side of the bed. _'Bed?'_ She sat and pulled her arm up to her trying to wake it up.

"Hey take it easy." Sam said coming towards her.

"Where am I?" she asked cautiously.

"You fainted earlier and so we brought you here to our motel room to make sure your okay." Sam explained pulling a chair from the table closer to the bed.

"I'm awake now, I'm good." she nodded, "Where's Dean?"

"Uhh, he went to get a drink." he said, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when we got up there you looked as if you were about to kill Dylan and then…you kinda spaced out. You closed your eyes for a little while almost like you… where frozen in time. Then when you came to, you kept mumbling the name Fanny. So…what happened? Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

Charlie remembered the…vision she had, but wasn't about to tell two writers about it. They might think she was insane. "…I don't know." she shook her head.

"You sure,…like did you see anything weird or smell something foul?" Sam hesitated not wanting to scare her too much.

She eyed him weirdly, "…What? You mean like ghosts or something?" she asked making a face.

Sam shifted a bit in his seat, "…Yeah." he nodded.

"Ugh, you guys are weird and no. I didn't see any ghosts." Charlie replied. She lied because she wasn't about to be sited as a witness to seeing a ghost in some magazine. Only to have whoever reads it see her as a 19 year old girl wanting to get some spotlight and maybe a crazy one at that.

"Are you sure?" he asked calmly knowing she was in denial.

"Dude, seriously I don't remember anything." she snapped.

"Okay uhh,…how you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm friggen super." she glared at him. "And I'm leaving now."

"Your car is parked outside. I drove it back. Dean didn't want you to get too pissed over not having your car here. Your stuff is in the car as well, but…" he held her keys out.

"Bye." Charlie said snatching her keys from his hand and didn't wait for another word.

* * *

Dean had gotten anxious while waiting for Charlie to wake up and decided he needed a couple beers. So he headed downtown to the bar off of the main drag. He kept thinking about that photo from the achieves. There was a couple that looked exactly like him and Charlie walking along as the photo was taken and… Now that he had serious time to think about it, there was a guy standing back watching them with a pissed off look. That guy just happened to look like that Dylan kid.

"This is all getting too weird." he muttered to himself.

He started to think through the case again, _'Okay, so we have 5 missing couples over the past 60 years. Most recent was a Carl Allen and a Patricia Nigel… Friends said they left, but not where they were going. No pattern. …'_ he went over and over the facts in his mind that Sam had told him. "God, I could use your help right now Dad." he muttered to himself.

Charlie kept popping up in his mind. _'She blanked out earlier. Maybe she saw something. She looks exactly like that girl in the photo… What the hell is going on here?'_

The pretty young blond from yesterday sat down across from Dean, "Hey." she smiled one of her girly seductive smiles.

"Hey." Dean said not too interested in anything she had to offer right now.

She looked away and looked back at Dean, "You want to finish what we started yesterday?" she twirled a lock of her hair around her left index finger while drawing circles on the table top with her right index finger.

Dean chuckled, "Ha, tempting offer, but uhh,… I kinda of have some other…things I have to deal with first, Charlie." he smiled weakly before letting it fade completely. Quickly getting lost in thought of how Charlie was doing and wondering what had happened earlier.

She slapped her hands down onto the table top and pushed herself up, "My name is Pamela freaking Wentzel! Not Charlie! Seems like everyone falls for her these days!" giving Dean a death glare, then stormed off.

Dean watched her storm off in shock, "…Okay." he said slowly and finished off his beer, then decided to head back to the motel. He got outside and saw Dylan talking to the blond he just turned down. He didn't want to any sort of confrontation right now, so he kind of slunk back into the shadows of the nearby ally-way.

"What have I told you before Pamela? I don't want you going into bars like this, dressed like that! You're my little sister, there are some serious creeps in there!" he yelled at her.

"And what have I told you before? It's my life! I can do what I want with it! With whoever I want!" she stormed off.

Dylan turned back to his friends shaking his head. "I swear that girl gets more hard headed as she gets older." he growled out.

Dean couldn't make out who exactly he was talking to. He did see a big refrigerator looking dude and knew someone else was with them, but he could only hear him.

"When I told her I got invited into the Order she just shrugged and said 'Yeah, so?' She knows how much getting into the Order means to me. I mean our father was in the Order. It's a very prestigious honor. The rituals aren't the…best, but it's okay I guess." Dylan explained.

"I know what you mean dude." the one that Dean couldn't see said, then they all walked off.

"What are you hiding Dylan?" Dean asked to the air as he watched them walk off, then went back to the motel.

* * *

Charlie determined that she needed some change in her life and tomorrow she is going to do something about that. But right now all she wanted to do was have some fun and forget everything that happened in the past two days.

"Hey Mace, you wanna go out tonight?" she asked into her phone.

"Girl you know I'm down for some fun anytime." Macy said excitedly.

"Alright. Pick ya up in a few." she smiled and hung up. Tonight was going to be a blast from the past.

She picked up Macy and they went to Ridgeway Wrath. It was the local hotspot for those into illegal street racing. More than quite a few times Charlie has beaten some… Okay, really most of the best male racers in the area. That is of course after she smoked the women's competition and the guys felt she was a threat to their reign as Ridgeway's rulers. Though they wouldn't admit to that, but would rather say 'I gave the girl a shot and she got a lucky break.' Quite the opposite happened, they weren't nearly as skilled as Charlie handled her sweet Charger expertly around the curves of the road grimly called 'Hangman's Noose'. Charlie learned from the best back home, her brother; but even he ate her dust on multiple occasions. The road is high up on the mountain top, one could look out over the entire college town on one side and more vast mountains on the other. If it wasn't Piney Prospect that she used to get away from the crappy drama it was Ridgeway Wrath.

"You racing tonight?" Macy asked while texting all her other friends or rather acquaintances to have them all meet up at Hangman's Noose.

"I wasn't thinking about it. I just wanted to have some fun. Maybe check out what's under Yao Ting's hood." she laughed, then realized that Nickelback's 'Animals' was playing on the radio. She sang along instantly forgetting all the events of the day. Of course changing the lyrics whenever she wanted to…

'_I, I'm driving crazy on purple_

_Just got my conscious back_

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_

_Because she's sitting on my right in my car with me tonight_

_I'm driving past our dorm while you were coming out_

_I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_

_Your mom doesn't know that you were missing_

_She'd be pissed if she knew I was takin' ya street racing'_

Macy laughed at her friend's silly ways as they pulled up to Ridgeway Wrath, which was crawling with all the local punk motor heads and their 'women'.

"Doesn't look like Dylan's here." Macy stated with a quick look around.

"Yeah, but Pam is." Charlie said nodding in her direction. Her and Charlie have a few classes together. For some reason Pam doesn't like Charlie, but she's totally okay with that because frankly she doesn't like her either. Pam's stuck up just like her brother and is a skank. "Let's go talk to Sly." she added noticing that the really genius-like smart guy was here. She knew that Macy kinda liked him, but wouldn't admit it.

"What's up my Sly fly brotha from anotha motha?" Charlie asked stepping up with mad swagga holding her hand out to the side for a hand shake.

Sly, whose real name is Sylvester; smiled widely and did their weird hand shake that ended with a fist bump, then pulling their hands back with a 'psssew' laughing. "Nothin' much Char." he stood up, "But it's always a pleasure to be in the presence of two very fine lookin' ladies like your fine selves." he eyed up Macy.

"Keep dreamin'." Macy crossed her arms and looked at him bored playing hard to get, very well.

Charlie laughed and lived up the night...well most of it anyway.

* * *

Dean walked into the motel to see only Sam, "Where's Charlie?"

"I tried to talk to her, but she didn't want to talk. She said she didn't see anything, but she was denying it. Then she left in a hurry." Sam explained.

"I think I might be onto something with the Order. I overheard Dylan talking to his buddies and said something about getting invited to the Order. His father was in it. Also that their 'rituals aren't the best, but it's okay'." he quoted the jock's words with a look saying 'we should check it out'.

"Rituals?" Sam repeated to himself. "To check those out we have to somehow get into the castle or into their recent files." he noted out loud.

"Yeah, look into Dylan for me. Last name Wentzel." he more or less ordered Sam. "I'm gonna go look for Charlie." With that said he left.

* * *

Dean looked around Piney Prospect, but she wasn't there. He didn't know where she lived, so instead of giving up for the night he drove around. Only to stumble across the local illegal racing circuit. He parked away from the other vehicles not wanting his baby to get a single scratch or nick in it's beautiful glossy metallic black paint and walked into the crowd of young college students from all around.

The first thing he saw was Charlie arguing with Pam about something, then Pam slapped Charlie. She didn't waste any time in taking Pam down.

Someone in the crowd shouted, "Chick fight!" Dean hurried into the crowd, but couldn't get very far through the mass of drooling boys that cheered them on. Some big husky bouncers pushed their way in and broke up the fight.

Charlie wasn't about to let some skanky, skinny, stuck up, spoiled brat talk down to her like she was nothing. She had told her calmly a few times that she did not want to mess with her tonight. But she kept coming at her with threats of getting her kicked out of the university. Charlie wailed on Pam once she had her tackled down onto the ground. At least until the bouncers pulled her away. Pam received one last hard kick in the stomach as they pulled Charlie away.

Pam yelled while still laying on the ground, "Race you for pinks to that piece of crap of yours!" with a bloody lip.

The bouncers heard the offer and stopped their progression to toss Charlie out, thinking that with that race it'd be a good way to stop the spoiled brat from coming around anymore. No one really liked her. She was always stirring up trouble. They all much rather preferred Charlie.

"Are you freaking serious?" Charlie asked glaring at Pam. "That is not a piece of crap! And yeah, I'll race you! It's on! Don't cry to me when I take your pinks and send your damn Barbie car to the junk yard!" Charlie stormed over to her Charger, slamming it's door pissed beyond belief.

Pam pulled her car up to the start line and revved her wimpy engine. Charlie smirked over at the wanna-be Barbie doll and revved her engine. Making Pam shrink down in her seat a bit realizing that challenging Charlie was a mistake.

Dean watched as all this went down and ran up to Charlie's Charger before they gave the go. He stopped resting his hands in the door, "Charlie don't do this." he tried to reason with her.

"Dean? Go away." she shooed him away. "I gotta do this."

"No, you don't."

"Dean!" she glared at him with very red eyes. "Back off! Now!" and revved her engine for good measure.

One of the bouncers came out to stand in front of the two waiting cars. Kneeling with both hands out in front of him, one hand holding another girl's scarf.

"Ready?" Looking to both girls for an answer, which both nodded. "…GO!" he waved the scarf up in the air and the two cars took off.

It didn't take long for Charlie to make Pam eat her dust. Going around a sharp turn Charlie had to drift a bit causing rocks to spit back up at Pam's windshield, who pulled over frustrated knowing she didn't stand a chance. Just so there was no moaning and complaining that it wasn't fair, Charlie went the course and returned. She got out of her Charger, slamming it's door for effect and walked right up to a crying Pam.

"Pinks." she said holding her hand out with a 'I'm not taking your shit anymore' attitude.

One of Pam's many, many boy toys reached into Pam's car and handed Charlie the pink slip. "Thanks. Drop that Barbie car behind you off at my dorm hall in the morning. _With_ the keys." Charlie then grabbed Macy and they went back to their dorm room victorious. Charlie felt so empowered and felt she could take on the world. Hell, even the universe too.

Dean watched completely captivated by Charlie and her…ways. Never had he seen a girl handle a beast of a car like that in a drag race. Hell in any type of race. And she could handle herself. _'Dean Winchester just might have fallen in love.'_ he thought to himself. He drove all the way back to the motel him and Sam were staying at with a smile on his pretty face. Thinking of Charlie.

* * *

**A/N - Do you like? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Let me know what your thinking with a review! I don't bite, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunday Morning:**

The older Winchester brother walked out of the bathroom refreshed and ready to start the day. He woke up his little brother to get the overview on any information that he had found out about last night.

Sam had had a long Saturday night, the only hits that came up on his many searches of Dylan contained pretty much nothing. "Dean, the only things I found out about the kid was his high school football career and his work so far in college. With an occasional mention of his name in an article where he's listed as a volunteer for some community service projects."

"Got nothing dirty on the kid?" Dean asked putting his boots on.

"Probably the dirtiest thing I found on him was that during a game in high school, he hit one of the members of the opposing team the wrong way. Which that resulted in the other kid getting a shattered knee." Sam explained stretching.

"How about the rituals of the Order, find anything on that?"

"No, nothing. Did you find Charlie last night?" he asked standing up to stretch better.

Dean smiled at the mention of Charlie's name, "Yeah, but she got away before I got the chance to talk to her." he said trying to hide as much of the huge smile as he could.

Sam looked at his brother weirdly for a moment. "...Okay. Anyway, I'm going back to the library since we didn't get to look through much yesterday." Then headed to the bathroom.

"Dude, it's Sunday." Dean complained. "They're probably closed."

Sam stopped in his tracks and thought about that for a moment. "…Huh, it is Sunday." he huffed. "What are we going to do today?" he asked.

Dean contemplated, "Well, we could uhh,…" he snapped his fingers when he got an idea. "We could bug Charlie." he didn't bother hiding his smile this time.

The youngest Winchester looked at his brother annoyed, "Dean, she's gonna put a restraining order on you yet."

"No she won't." he stood, "Goin' for a coffee run. Be back in ten."

* * *

'_I'm a Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie world'_

That is what Charlie woke up to. She groaned and glared at Macy, who was dancing around their room in just her pink and blue striped underwear and yellow spaghetti strap tank top eating some yogurt.

"Mace, what the hell is wrong with you?" Charlie asked throwing a pillow at her friend.

Macy laughed easily side-stepping the tiredly thrown pillow. "Doesn't matter. You gotta get up anyway." still dancing along to the music.

"Why?" she asked trying to go back to sleep.

"Nate, who went out with Pam two months ago and…is going out with her again as of… this morning? …Yeah, anyway he called and said they're dropping off Barbie's car in a half hour." Macy explained dancing her way over to Charlie and yanking the covers off of her friend.

"Give 'em back!" Charlie yelled pulling at her blankets, which resulted in a mini-tug of war match between the friends. "Ha, I win bitch." she smirked sticking her tongue out at Macy, who fell back onto her bed.

"Yeah, but now you're fully awake." Macy crossed her eyes making a face.

"Ooh, I hate you." Charlie playfully pouted crossing her arms.

Macy laughed and both girls got ready for the day leading right up to the drop off of Charlie's newly acquired pink plastic sports car. Pam drove her car to the drop off site and Dylan drove his car up behind hers with Bruce in the back seat and Neal riding shotgun.

"How did Refrigerator fit in the back of that small car?" Macy quietly asked Charlie while snickering.

She laughed and shrugged, "Don't know." as the others walked up to them.

"Okay, seems that my sister was acting irrational last night." Dylan glared at Pam, who flipped him off. "Anyway, what do ya say we just call off the whole thing."

"No." Charlie simply said.

"It's my car!" Pam yelled stepping towards Charlie, but Dylan held his arm out in front of her to stop her advancements.

The Winchester boys were just about to round the corner when they overheard the conversation taking place. They stayed back a bit and slyly watched the drop off go down.

"Nope, not calling it off. She challenged me and I accepted. I won, so I got the pinks to that car." Charlie explained.

"Charlie can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Dylan asked.

"No, whatever you have to say can be said here in front of everyone." she countered.

"Okay, the race wasn't fair. It was illegal,…" Dylan started, but Charlie cut him off.

"You're point being…what?" Charlie moved her hands in a slow circular motion for him to think of something to fill in the blank.

"Point being that…" he paused and looked at his sister, who was smirking smugly thinking she was going to be able to keep her car. "No, you know what? Here." he snatched the keys from Pam's hand and gave them to Charlie. Then turned back to Pam, "You need to learn your lesson. Grow up and stop acting like a child with throwing a temper tantrum every time you do something wrong. We're not back home where Mom could easily bail you out of your problems. Here, your under my watch and this whole ordeal,..." he referenced her car, "is a lesson for you."

"But…" she started to whine.

"No!" Dylan yelled, "I don't want to hear it. You screwed up, you deal with it. I'm not cleaning this mess up for you. No one else is either."

"Dylan!" she stomped her foot.

"Get in the damn car!" he bellowed opening the driver door of his car.

Neal got out and let Pam slip into the backseat. "See ya around ladies." he winked at Charlie and Macy.

* * *

"Dude, that's the kid that was arguing with that old man up at Gimghoul Castle the other night." Sam pointed out as Neal got back into Dylan's car, which then pulled out. "We need a name on him."

"You want to ask Charlie?" Dean looked at his little brother with a serious look.

Sam looked at Dean, "Why you asking me to do it?" he eyed him weirdly.

"Just for the simple fact that she might put a restraining order on me." he smirked using Sam's own words against him to get out of doing work.

"You're lazy." Sam said walking around his brother and turning the corner.

"No Sam, that's just smart." he chuckled that his plan worked following him.

* * *

"Who is that?" Macy asked noticing the Winchester boys walking straight towards them.

Charlie turned and looked at Sam and Dean, "Ugh." she growled, "Two article writing brothers that have been a pain in my ass for the past two days."

"And you didn't tell me about these…gorgeous looking…men?" she asked eyeing up the taller of the two brothers.

"Shut up." Charlie hissed elbowing her side as the boys got closer.

"Hey Charlie." Sam greeted her with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Hey Sam, Dean." Charlie greeted them each with a quick head nod. She raised an eyebrow when she realized that Dean was smiling like an idiot and shook her head to clear her thoughts of how undeniably sexy it made him look. "What do you want?" she asked with no emotion acting bored by their arrival.

"Get a new car?" Sam asked referencing the pink car with a one-sided smile.

Charlie laughed, "Not quite it was used before, but it's not going to be mine for long."

"Why's that?" Sam asked and Dean looked away trying to not burst out with laughter knowing what Charlie was going to say.

"Well, Sam it's _not_ American Muscle. Is there much more reason _not_ to keep that 'cookie cutter' car?" she said now extremely annoyed. "There's _nothing_ like American Muscle."

Sam laughed awkwardly, "Yeah." he breathed in through his teeth. "Could we talk to you alone?"

"About what?" she asked with attitude.

"Gimghoul stuff." Dean said getting annoyed with her attitude.

Charlie looked over both boys noting the seriousness of their stances, "Mace uhh,…"

"Going." Macy smiled with her hands up in surrender and backed away. "Hurry though we got to make to that appointment by noon and you know what you want to do before that."

"I know I can't wait for it." Charlie smiled excitedly, then remembered that she has to talk to the guys first. "Okay, so what do you want?"

"Did you know that Dylan got into the Order of the Gimghoul?" Sam asked.

"I don't like Dylan at all, so I try to ignore as much information about him as possible." Charlie stated the facts.

"Who was that, that was with him?" Dean asked becoming annoyed with dancing around the real question.

"Which one?" she asked biting on the side of her lip. It's a bad habit of hers, at the weirdest of times she'll just start biting her lip.

Dean couldn't make the words come out of his mouth as he watched her look at him while biting her lip.

Sam looked at Dean, who was completely astonished. "Uhh,…" he stumbled over a way to word this carefully, "the one that let the blond slide into the car?" Sam finally managed as Dean still stared at her.

"The guy that was riding shotgun?" she asked and Sam nodded.

Dean finally snapped out of his la-la land trance, "Yeah him."

"That's Neal Fuller." Charlie answered.

"What do you know about him?" Dean asked.

"He's on the football team. Uhh,…he's an okay student." she shrugged, "That's about it. Need anything else?"

"No. Thanks. That's all we need." Sam said with his charming smile.

"Alright. Later." Charlie said walking over to Macy, who was busy talking to another potential fling. "Let's go, got things to do today Mace." She pulled Macy from the hopeless loser and put Pam's car keys into her hands. "This is gonna be fun." Then Charlie got into her Charger as Macy got into Pam's…ex-car and the pair of friends drove off.

Dean pouted, "I don't get to bug her today."

Sam looked over at Dean and couldn't help, but laugh at his childish antics. "Come on Casanova, we got things to do today too." he backhanded his brothers stomach and turned around to head back to the motel.

"Can't we have fun on one case?" Dean complained walking to catch up with his brother.

* * *

Charlie and Macy pulled up to the local junk yard. Charlie didn't plan on keeping the Barbie car.

"What can I help you with ladies?" Erwin, the owner of the junk yard asked them.

"Umm, we have a car here that we would like to get rid of." Charlie explained pointing to the pink car. "And we would like to capture it getting crushed on our cameras." she smiled clearly enjoying the entire situation.

"We can't do the crushing yet. Not with the car like that." he stated. "It has to be drained of gas and cleared away of other combustible liquids and items. So it could probably be done tomorrow or sometime in the next couple of days. If you give your number I'll call you then when it's ready to be crushed." he said handing her a notepad and pen.

Charlie wrote her number down and warned him firmly not to crush the car unless she's there to see it.

* * *

Sam and Dean got back to the motel and as usual Dean wasn't interested in doing research. Within a few minutes Sam leaned back in his chair shocked how he managed to overlook this information.

Dean, who was flipping through the channels on the television; saw Sam's response to whatever was on the computer screen in front of him. "What is it?" he asked turning the television off and moving to sit at the table across from his brother.

"Neal's parents are one of the missing couples." Sam stated turning the laptop to face Dean. It showed a newspaper article that was the front page of the paper about 17 years ago. Along with it was a photo of a young distraught Neal talking to police about his missing parents.

"Alright that is definitely something we can work with. Were the other missing couples covered with an article like this?" Dean asked as Sam took the laptop back to face him.

"No, none of the others were. They had small articles with 2, maybe 3 or 4 paragraphs at the most. Looked into his parents backgrounds and everything seems normal. Out of the victims though they are the oldest and they had a kid. All the others ranged in age from teenage lovers to not quite college grads. While Neal's parents were 27 and 28 when they went missing."

Dean bit on his lip in thought, "Hmm. That still doesn't narrow down the list of things that could be doing this. And we still need to talk to Charlie about yesterday."

"Like I said, she definitely saw something. All I asked was if she saw something or smelled anything foul. Her response was '…like ghosts or something?'" Sam quoted Charlie. "She's in denial about seeing something. But if she did see something, why didn't we sense it?"

"That is a good question." Dean leaned back in serious thought.

"We have to talk to her today, find out what happened. We should also talk with Neal and find out his side of the story with what happened to his parents and what happened up at the castle the other night." Sam read out his mental list of things to do for this case.

"Also got to find out about the Order's rituals." Dean sighed already exhausted from this case. "I'm picking the case next time." he grumbled.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Macy asked Charlie.

Charlie was seated in the parlor of a hair salon with her worried friend beside her. "Yeah." she smiled. "I need some change in my life. What better way to change things up than with a different hair style?"

"Umm, an entire wardrobe swap? Or a brand new bed? Maybe a new piece of expensive jewelry?" Macy said wide eyed.

"I like my wardrobe and my bed. Jewelry isn't really going to change much in my life. Besides this is something I've wanted to do for a while." she countered.

"You sure it's gonna look alright?" Macy asked snapping a 'before' picture of Charlie. "I mean, it's a pretty bold change."

"It'll look good. I know it will." Charlie smiled as one of the hairstylists motioned for her to come over. "Then we got a few other places to stop after this is done."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam easily found Neal's address, which indicated that he lived over in the small town of Chapel Hill on the outskirts with his grandparents. They hopped into the Impala and went to the household only to find that no one was home. So they went back into town and grabbed some lunch at one of the many pizza joints in the college town. Predictably Dean ordered his beloved beacon burger with fries and a cold beer; while Sam ate a pasta salad with a bottle of water in a booth they claimed as their own away from most of the crowd.

"What do you think could be doing this?" Sam asked Dean.

"Ahh,…" Dean finished the food in his mouth, took a swallow of his beer, and leaned in closer to Sam so no one else could hear what he said. "I don't know what to think really. My mind is still trying to wrap around the fact that I'm not the only one that looks this good." he referenced his face. "Then on top of that is the couples. All of whom we have close to nothing on. Not even a freakin' summary of what happened. Or even a speculation from those that knew them."

"Well according to the research I have on the recent missing couple, Carl and Patricia weren't the most social of people." Sam noted.

"Book worms?" Dean asked scrunching up his face.

"No, they were loners. They kept to themselves. The only people they did talk to, besides each other; were their roommates. Even they didn't know them that well." Sam explained.

"How about the other couples?" Dean asked popping a few fries into his mouth.

"Like I said there is no pattern I could find. All the couples were in different cliques, different ages, different hometowns, different…everything. A few overlapped, the male from the first couple and the female from the fourth couple both at one point lived in Colorado at some points in their lives. I think that matters though because they were deemed missing two and half decades apart. Other than simple little things like that though,… we got nothing." Sam sighed.

Dean finished the food on his plate and pushed it away from him, then let out a belch.

Sam looked up at him expecting to hear an 'Excuse me.', but got nothing. He shook his head at his brother's lack of manners. It's what the hunter's life does to you.

"So where do we look for Neal?" Dean finally asked as they walked down the busy street aimlessly.

"Don't have to look far." Sam stopped on the sidewalk looking into sports memorabilia store. They walked in and acted as if they were browsing, then made their way over to Neal. "Excuse me, umm, we're writing an article on the recent missing couple and…" Sam started, but Neal cut him off.

"What do you want to know?" Neal said looking around to see that no one was listening in on their conversation.

"Uhh, we found the article on your parents being a missing couple just like most recent couple two weeks ago." Sam explained.

"So you want to know what I know." he nodded, "I'll tell you, but not here." Neal agreed to talk. The three men left the store, the Winchesters followed Neal's Corvette in the Impala to his grandparents house. "Want a beer?" he asked going to the kitchen after letting them into the house.

"Sure." Dean replied happily as Sam politely declined with a simple hand gesture and a head shake.

They all got settled around the kitchen table and Neal opened up about happened that night 17 years ago.

"All I know is that, my parents were going out on a little romantic date and they never came home." he explained sipping his beer.

Dean quickly got annoyed, "You drug us out of the city to tell us you know nothing?"

"Dean." Sam warned.

"No." Neal said, "There's more. I have this theory of who is doing it."

"Mind telling us?" Sam said kindly jotting down some quick notes into a little notepad.

"I think it's the Order of the Gimghoul." Neal stated fiercely.

"Okay, why?" Dean asked ticked that he wasn't spitting the information out.

"I can't be sure, but I believe it has something to do with their rituals."

"Rituals?" Sam questioned, gently pressing him on for more.

"I've looked extensively into the Order of Gimghoul, but with their rules or laws, whatever you want to call them; archives that are under 50 years of age aren't open to the public." he took in a deep sigh. "With what I did find on their 'rituals', they were the typical of any fraternity or club."

"We were up at the Castle on Friday night and saw you arguing with some old guy,… what happened?" Dean asked getting to the other point of this conversation.

"I was trying to get into the Order so that I could have access to their records and well…" Neal scratched the side of his face, "I didn't get invited into the Order. I really want to know what happened to my parents. I kind of lost my cool and flipped out on one of the elders. I was so close too." he leaned back in his chair upset with himself for not getting in.

"Excuse us a moment." Dean put on a quick smile and pulled Sam into the living room. "Okay, so now we definitely need to look into the Gimghoul and maybe check out the castle tonight."

"Yeah, see if we can find any helpful records. Much better than looking through the entire catalogue at the library." Sam agreed.

"I have already looked through the entire catalogue in the library and can tell ya that there is nothing helpful in there. I mean, what group would put information that could end them into the public's hands. I couldn't agree more with checking out the castle tonight." Neal said looking out at them from the kitchen table.

Dean and Sam looked at him shocked that he had heard their conversation.

"What? My grandparents talk softly. I learned to listen keenly into conversations to find out what I was getting for Christmas." Neal smirked. "I'll come with you tonight. I know some back ways in and I think I might know where all their hidden records are if they have any."

"How?" Dean asked gruffly.

"They gave orientation around the castle grounds to the top 50 potential initiations and…" he smiled widely, "I got 'lost'. Or at least that's what I told the security detail that found me."

Dean smiled, "I like the way you work."

"We can't be risking him getting hurt." Sam said real quietly to Dean.

"Sam, he knows how to get in and we don't." Dean reasoned.

"So am I coming with or what?" Neal asked anxiously.

Dean knew what he wanted to say, but wanted to be sure that Sam was on the same page as him.

Sam looked around the room trying to think of any other excuse, but couldn't. "Yeah, okay. But are you sure that you know a way in?"

"Completely sure." Neal nodded.

* * *

Macy snapped the 'after' picture of Charlie. "Okay, I owe you a major apology. This… looks… awesome!" she exclaimed.

"I knew it would." Charlie playfully smacked Macy's arm as they walked out of the hair salon.

"Okay where to next?"

"I want to get some piercings." she answered as they walked down the block to the tattoo shop.

"Did I hear the plural form of the word 'piercing'?" Macy asked amused.

"Oh yeah, you did!" Charlie smiled widely.

"I think all that dye is starting to seep into your brain." Macy tapped the side of Charlie's head above her right ear.

"Are you jealous?" she smirked.

"Extremely."

Charlie laughed, "I bet you are." she proclaimed proudly.

"Nah, what piercings are you thinking of getting?"

"Love the hair!" a passing young woman exclaimed about Charlie's hair with her thumbs way up.

"Thank you!" Charlie turned around walking backwards smiling at the woman.

"Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." the woman replied before going into the local gym.

"See I told ya it works well with me." Charlie giggled turning around to walk the right way.

"Again piercings?" Macy begged for an answer.

"Belly and another set of holes in my ears." she smiled tugging at her ears and then going into the tattoo shop. Charlie got all her piercings and Macy decided to join the fun and got her belly button pierced as well. Blade showed up at the tattoo parlor to get an older tattoo filled in with color and well, he whisked Macy away once Charlie's piercings were done.

* * *

Sam and Dean made it back into town around two in the afternoon with a pretty decent plan to go up to Gimghoul Castle tonight. They had everything planned out and ready to go. Well, there was nothing to bring along since the Winchesters are always prepared. They are hunters of monsters after all. Once they got into town Dean was yet again hungry. They walked into town since the it wasn't that far for a simple snack and the Impala could use a break.

"Seriously I am picking the next gig we work." Dean pointed out to Sam.

"Alright Dean whatever, but that means you have to do research to find one." Sam countered with his 'I know I'm right' smile.

Dean opened his mouth and closed it. Then opened it again, but decided against it and walked ahead to the hot dog stand on the corner along the main drag. Sam just laughed and followed him. Dean got a hot dog with the works and they walked around town aimlessly just trying to kill time until later tonight.

They walked by the main campus and of course Dean checked out a few girls, but Charlie kept popping into his mind. Thinking of what happened up there at Piney Prospect. The brothers headed back into town once they reached the city limits. Most of the time they didn't talk to one another. It was just time for each brother to think about stuff. Sure they think about stuff in the Impala, but then again in the Impala they are always on their way to hunt or kill something evil. They got back into town around supper time.

* * *

Charlie didn't want to go back to her dorm room just to sit around, so she decided to walk around town with her new hair. See how many people she could pass that wouldn't recognize it was her. She passed Dylan and his friends and they didn't even recognize it was her. Though they did have to do double takes, but none acknowledged that they knew who she was. _'I could get used to this. They won't know it's me and he'll leave me alone! Sweet!'_

She was walking towards the setting sun on the sidewalk of the main drag when she saw Sam and Dean. _'Bet they won't recognize me.' _she smirked to herself.

Sam had finally decided to break the nice silence between him and his brother, "So what are we doing for supper? Because I know you're hungry." he chuckled.

"We could just grab some sandwiches or something." Dean shrugged it off. Then looked ahead of them and noticed a girl walking towards them with mid-back length black hair with hot pink bangs that went to about her shoulder. He looked to the other side of the street, but just had to look at her again. She locked eyes with him for a moment. Dean instantly found himself lost deep her eyes. In the sunlight they were a beautiful golden brown color, almost like honey.

In that moment a car went by that was playing Crazy Town's 'Butterfly.'

'_You filled that empty space with the love_

_I used to chase and as far as I can see_

_So butterfly, here is a song and_

_It's sealed with a kiss and a thank you miss_

_Come my lady, come come my lady._

_You're my butterfly, sugar baby._

_Come my lady, you're my pretty baby._

_I'll make your legs shake, you make me go crazy.'_

She smiled sweetly as she passed him biting her lip. He turned with her as she passed by him and followed her. He knew that lip biting thing was cute on her. On Charlie.

Sam stopped in his tracks to look at his brother. "Dean!" Sam yelled to get his attention, but all he got in return was a simple wave over the head. He huffed to the air, "My brother is hopeless." he shook his head and walked back to the motel after getting some supper.

Dean caught up with her, "So I like the new hairdo Charlie." he smiled walking beside her. "It suits you."

"Is that so?" she asked hiding her smile as best she could. All the while wondering, _'Why did I smile at him again?… He's just too irresistible.'_

"Yeah. You know, you're a tough girl. You have an edge that…other women don't. So that rocker/punk look suits ya. Plus it looks really hot." he smiled his sexy smile.

This time around Charlie wasn't immune to his smile like the first time she met him. _'Charlie, what are you doing? He's probably going to be gone and never return once he's done with the article anyway.'_ she thought to herself. "Okay." she replied simply walking out ahead of him. Kind of hoping that he followed her.

"So what are you up to?" he asked catching up with her.

"…Just enjoying the night." she answered with a shrug, then crossed the street.

Dean followed her, "Mind if I enjoy the night with ya?"

Charlie stopped in her tracks and faced him. Inside she was screaming _'Yes, join me!'_, while her mouth said with attitude, "Yeah, I do mind." Then walked off with a smirk spreading across her lips.

* * *

**A/N - Okay there is a link on my profile that shows you what Charlie's hair looks like! Just like the other links it's all the way down at the bottom!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dean watched as Charlie began to walk away while he still stood on the corner of the street. Too many times he had let her just walk away like this. He wasn't going to let her just stroll away again. His objective was to get her all flustered and bothered this time.

"Are you sure you don't want me to enjoy the night with you? 'Cause I have nothing better to do tonight." Dean said following a few feet behind her smiling.

"I'm positive." she answered trying hide the excitement in her voice that she got knowing he was following her.

Dean called her bluff after seeing her smiling face on a car's front passenger window as she passed by the parked car. "I'm not completely sure that I believe you when you say you don't want me following you because your smiling hugely and I tend to make all the ladies smile much like you are right now. So am I on the right path in saying that I don't believe you?" Dean asked speeding up his walk a bit, but still stayed behind her.

Charlie continued walking, her cheeks slowly flushing to a color that she felt would match her hot pink hair perfectly. "Oh totally because I have absolutely no other reason to be happy. My life was so unhappy before you. In fact, I was thinking about calling my life since I met you 'A.D.', life After Dean." she managed to sound somewhat sarcastic. _'He's on to me. Crap, crap, double crap with a big heaping side of crap…What are you doing flirting with him anyway? Hellooooo, he's a heartbreaker!' _She screamed in her head reprimanding herself.

He smiled knowing that she knew he was onto her. "You hungry?" he asked finally stepping up beside her.

She squinted her eyes and thought about that for a little bit. "…Maybe."

Dean chuckled stopping in his tracks, "How about some supper then?"

Charlie eyed him curiously as she too stopped to look and face him. "What do you have in mind?" she tilted her head to the side biting her lip again.

"Whatever we come across." he smiled at her with a crazy seductive voice. _'Hmmm, lips…Dean, cool it. Gotta go to the castle later.' _He scolded himself.

'_Oh goodness gracious, that smile is killer and that sexy voice…it's like…Oh gosh, I'm feeling all loopy now. Calmly accept.' _she told herself, "Alright I have nothing to do anyway." she shrugged nonchalantly.

About 15 minutes later, Dean and Charlie leisurely walked into a small Italian restaurant that had a youthful pool hall feel to it. They ordered a pizza half pepperoni, half beacon; but both sides had extra cheese. Dean with a Classic Coke and Charlie with a Vanilla Coke.

"So what are you majoring in here at the college?" Dean asked before he bit into his slice of pizza.

"Archaeology." she simply answered trying not to let too much of her personal information out, then sipped her drink.

"Uh-hmm." he mumbled to himself as he looked around to think of something else to talk about. "So before you said you weren't exactly from around here, where are you from?"

"Montana." she smiled and took a bite of her slice of pizza.

He laughed, "What made you decide to come all the way out here for school?"

"It's on the opposite side of the country." she smirked. "What about you? Where are you and Sam from?"

Dean thought about that for a little bit. Wondering if he should tell her a lie or the truth, "…"

"Are you having a brain fart or something?" Charlie chuckled after a few moments that seemed to drag by.

"Kansas." he finally decided to tell her the truth with a small smile.

"I've been through there a few times. It's a nice state." she replied.

Dean laughed under his breath, _'Nice state. Yeah, it holds wonderful memories for me.'_

"How did you and Sam end up writing articles? I mean, you two don't seem the type." she asked what has been bugging her about the brothers.

"Uhh, you know family business." he said believably with a slight head tilt looking to the left. "Besides being a writer doesn't require a type or a monkey suit."

Charlie knew all about reading body language, "Uh-huh. Mind telling me the truth this time?" she set her food down and wiped her fingers off from the crumbs.

He looked her directly in the eye, "I did tell you the truth."

"No you didn't. You looked to the left as you said it was the family business. Which that indicates you weren't telling the truth." she countered leaning closer to the table. "Don't jerk me around like I can't see right through your charade. Why are you really here?"

"Why do you think we're here?" he quirked back, resisting the urge to smirk.

"Would I be asking if I knew the answer to that question?"

"Good point, but it is the family business." Dean replied. He wasn't lying, acting or pretending to be someone else was…_part_ of the family business.

Charlie looked him over, _'His body language is calm and he looked directly at me. Didn't flinch in the least bit. Either he's telling the truth or else he's an excellent liar.'_ she thought to herself. "Alright whatever." she shrugged it off and continued eating her pizza.

He looked her over, _'She's good. Good enough to at least have me backed into a corner… Man, if she did have me backed into a corner…Mmm!'_ Dean smiled while he bit on his lip at the thought of her having him backed into a corner, literally. _'That's one trap I wouldn't want to get out of.'_

"Charlie!" Macy called out loudly as her and Blade walked through the door and spotted her, making their way over to them. Macy instantly recognized Dean from earlier. "I need a moment with my friend." she smiled pulling Charlie to the women's restroom. "Blade got a record deal with some scum bag and he wants me to go with him. I don't know what to do."

"Macy! You can't go with him. How much do you even know about him?" Charlie scolded her friend.

"You're right, but…"

"No Mace! Look you could have any guy that you wanted and you even said that his singing is crap. If he actually had potential, it wouldn't change a thing. You're not going with him. You're not giving up your college days to be a roadie for him. Alright?" Charlie made very valid points as to why Macy should stay in college and not go with Blade. "Plus,…I know you like Sly."

Macy looked up at Charlie, "How…No, I don't!" she crossed her arms defensively.

Charlie laughed, "What are you getting all defensive about then?" she smirked.

"…Nothing." she uncrossed her arms and looked anywhere, but at her friend.

"Admit it." Charlie said knowing she'd cave eventually.

Macy looked at Charlie with wary eyes, "…Okay, I like him, but don't tell him I do. Or I will tell that writer out there that you like him." she pointed at her.

"What? No I don't." Charlie said hiding the tell tale signs that she was lying.

"Charlie, I know you. You liiiiike him." Macy taunted doing a little squirmy dance.

"Shut up. No I don't." she said acting bored with the topic.

"Uh-hmmm!" Macy mumbled crossing her arms and popping her hip with a look that said 'You're too easy to read.'

"I'll call Sly and tell him." Charlie said pulling her phone from her pocket and found Sly's contact information. "All I have to do is press the 'SEND' button." she smirked.

"No!" Macy yelled trying to grab for the phone, but Charlie turned around laughing holding the device out of Macy's reach. "Fine I won't tell him, if you don't tell Sly."

Charlie laughed, "Like I have much to worry about. I don't like him."

"Oh is that right. I guess he'll like to hear that you hate his guts then." Macy quirked and headed to go back out to Blade and Dean.

"No!" Charlie grabbed her friends arm and yanked her back into the bathroom. "Don't." she glared at her friend.

"So you do like him then." Macy smiled.

Charlie pulled back from her friend and looked to the ceiling, "…Yeah." she caved. "But don't you dare tell him… I'm having too much fun with the cat and mouse game…and plus he's a heartbreaker."

"But he is a gorgeous heartbreaker at that." she smirked. "You're allowed to have a little fun. Just don't get attached."

"Do I look clingy to you?" Charlie glared.

"I don't know, but it seems that you have this tendency to follow me around for the past couple of months." Macy joked.

"You're so friggen hilarious." Charlie playfully punched her friends arm. "Let's go dump Blade for ya."

"I thought you'd never come up with that brilliant idea." Macy sighed.

"What are you talking about I'm always saving your ass." she smirked pushing her friend out of the bathroom. As she exited the bathroom she swore someone else was in the bathroom, but when she took a step back to look in the small room before the door officially closed she saw it was empty. _'Just my mind playing tricks on me.' _she told herself quickly forgetting the eerie feeling.

* * *

While the girls were gone Dean tried talking to Blade. Thinking that by the way he was dressed he might have known Carl Allen or Patricia Nigel. He got out a total of maybe 5 sentences before Blade talked his ear off about his "boomin' and world renown career" with his band 'The Snake Pits'. Dean clenched his jaw and fisted his hands under the table to refrain himself knocking him out when Blade gave him a sample of what his band sounds like.

'_Sounds like a freaking chipmunk being choked.'_ Dean thought to himself as he smiled sarcastically at the dumbass idiot. "I'm sure that the girls will be running." he said aloud, then in his head, _'…the opposite way.'_

"Duuuuuude, that's what I was saying. The chicks dig my voice." Blade chuckled while stuffing his face with a slice of pizza.

"I'm sure they'll dig…a grave for you cause I sure will." he muttered quietly.

"What?" Blade asked happily smiling like a dumbass idiot.

"Nothing." Dean smiled waving him off.

"Oh alright." he still smiled idiotically with a back and forth head motion much like a mostly brain dead surfer.

"Blade we need to talk." Charlie said and pulled him away from the table leaving Macy behind at the table with Dean.

"So are you Sam or Dean?" Macy asked sitting where Blade had sat just moments before.

"I'm Dean. Sam's my brother." he said glad that he didn't have to put up with that idiot any more. "You're boyfriend there he's a catch." he said with sarcasm as he watched Charlie turn Blade in the direction of the restaurant door telling him to leave and he asked 'For good? I like their pizza, man.'

"Sure." Macy laughed, drawing it out a bit.

"All taken care of." Charlie smiled sitting down in her seat. The three talked for awhile and had a good time. Every now and then Dean would sneak in a question related to the case they were working, but didn't get any new information out of the girls. They were preparing to leave because Dean said he had other work to do, which really meant he had to go up to the castle. During that time both Charlie and Dean went to grab the pizza platter to return to the front counter when their hands brushed. At the touch Charlie got another flashback.

* * *

**Flashback:**

She or rather Fanny was walking on the campus grounds just enjoying the day. The campus wasn't that busy though. _'Must be a day off or something.' _Charlie told herself completely ignoring the fact that the campus doesn't look like it should in today's society.

Fanny walked into town about to pass the local bar, when the son of the wealthy family that moved into town about a year and a half ago stumbled out of the door at about three in the afternoon. He fell to the ground in his drunkenness and laughed as he tried to get up failing miserably.

"Are you alright?" Fanny asked helping him up as best she could considering he was dead weight being drunk.

"…Ye-yeah, YES!" he yelled to the air chuckling his eyes nearly closed. "I-I was…" he hiccupped, then burped and laughed hysterically. "I'm…I'm… My name is…Who am I?" he asked confused.

Fanny looked at him confused, "Uhh, you're Peter Dromgoole."

Peter thought about that for a moment, "…No." he thought some more. "…Yes." he leaned more weight onto her as he slowly began to drift to sleep on her shoulder.

"Peter,…Peter." she slapped his face a bit considering there was no way that she was going to be able to move much further with him asleep on her shoulder.

"Hmmm,…your pretty." he said pursing his lips leaning in to kiss her.

Fanny pulled her face away and he fell forward onto the ground as he leaned over further. "Mr. Dromgoole, I am not that type of woman." she put her hands on her hips now towering above him and walked away.

**Flashback Fast-Forward:**

A few days later, Fanny was in the living room of her parents house with her friend Beth, Macy's look alike; when there was a knock at the door. The young girls answered the door together to see Peter standing there all cleaned up and sobered.

"How can I help you Mr. Dromgoole?" Fanny asked, then bit the inside of her lip realizing how cute he really was.

"First, just call me Peter. Mr. Dromgoole is my father." he smiled sweetly. "Second on the agenda, I have come to ask your father's permission to court you, Fanny."

Fanny's knees weakened over how her name sounded so smooth coming from his lips. "He isn't home right now." she managed staring into his green eyes.

Then as if in a montage of events, Charlie saw Fanny's father agree to their courtship because he saw Peter's family background and the promise of the good life for his daughter as long as Peter cut back on his recklessness. Many of the couple's meetings at Piney Prospect; and their little adventures around town. The montage ended with Fanny and Peter walking through the local town fair as a photo was snapped neither looking up too interested in each other's eyes.

Then the flashback from yesterday played over. Fanny rushed to Peter's side and watched him die in her lap as he told her he'll always love her.

* * *

**Present:**

Charlie opened her eyes to see Dean and Macy staring at her worried and Fanny standing between them.

"Together we have to stop this vicious cycle to right the wrongs." Fanny said and slowly faded like she was never there.

"Charlie?" Macy asked trying to read her friend's face, but she couldn't understand what was happening.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Dean asked turning Charlie to look directly in his eyes.

She looked at Dean and saw what happened to Peter playing through her mind. "I gotta go." she squirmed out of his grasp, grabbed her jacket, and quickly left leaving Macy and Dean behind in the restaurant.

"What's going on?" Macy asked Dean.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Dean explained slapping a few bills on the small table for their meal and followed Charlie yet again.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie was already half way down the block when Dean caught up with her. "Hey, what happened back there?"

"Nothing happened." she snapped trying to ignore him. Speed walking down the sidewalk.

"Charlie," he stepped in front of her after quickly checking to see that no one was watching them and no one was. "I know you saw something, so what did you see?"

She stepped back from him, "You don't know anything about me, so back off and leave me alone." Then went to step around him, but he stopped her progress by holding onto her elbow. "Let go of me." she smacked his hand, but he didn't let go.

"Okay, you want the truth. Me and my brother, we're not her…" he started, but Charlie again fainted.

Fanny had appeared beside Dean. The young woman's spirit then reached out and touched Charlie's shoulder again.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered under his breath as he caught her and picked her up, then started to carry her back to the motel.

"Where do you think your taking her?" Macy asked catching up with them.

"Well I very well couldn't have just let her there on the sidewalk and I don't know where she lives so I was planning on taking her back to the motel me and brother are staying at." Dean explained wishing that: one Charlie would stop fainting and two that Macy would have stayed back at the restaurant at least a little longer; so that he and Sam could question Charlie when she wakes.

"Are you stupid? You could've came back and got me. Instead of taking her back to your place. She'd have a fit if she woke up somewhere that wasn't home." Macy scowled at him.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Then let's get going." They went back to the girls dorm room and he told Macy give him a call when Charlie wakes up. That he needed to talk to her without fail.

* * *

"Man, what took you so long?" Sam asked waiting impatiently.

"Charlie fainted again. She freaked out and started to leave, then she just fainted as I was talking to her. I'm thinking she definitely saw something. Told her friend Macy to give me a call once she wakes up. Let's go get this done incase she comes to soon." Dean said motioning for Sam to get in the Impala.

They met Neal at the back way in that Charlie had showed them on Friday, but instead of taking a left once in the woods, they took a right. Eventually they popped out of the woods behind Gimghoul Castle. There were no signs of anyone being in the building. Not even a single light on in the house or car in the drive, but that still doesn't mean that someone can't be inside.

"Alright, there's a security camera over on that pole to the left and over here on the right." Neal stated pointing out each. "They scan the area, but luckily for us they both point outward at the same time. We'll have approximately 45 seconds to disarm the alarm system and picklock our way inside."

"How do you know all this?" Sam asked.

"The castle always fascinated me as a child. I spent a lot of time up here. Saw first hand as the security company put the cameras and the alarm system up. A few weeks later one of the couples went missing and that's when I became suspicious of the Order." Neal stated. "Ever since then this place has became an obsession for me."

"Sam, you get the alarm and I'll handle the lock." Dean stated in his authoritative voice, which reminded Sam of their father. "Neal, you keep lookout while we do that and watch those damn cameras. Keep track of how much time we got once we get over there. Got that?" he looked sternly at the young man.

"Gotcha." he nodded, watching the cameras with his hand set on the timer on his watch.

"Why would they set the cameras up so that they face outward at the same time? That kinda defeats the purpose of them." Sam asked mainly to himself due to his questioning nature

"Who cares? It helps us." Dean answered giving the place a once over again to make sure no one was moving about inside. "Neal, next time we're good to go, let us know." he stated with his picklock tools ready.

"Alright." Neal agreed and a few moments later. "…and go."

All three men ran to the door Sam instantly went to work on the alarm system getting it done in 20 seconds flat. Dean picked up on the 21st second and pushed the door open at the 28th second. By the 35th second all three men were inside the castle's empty kitchen with the door closed.

"You guys are good at this for writers." Neal exclaimed in a whisper looking between the Winchester brothers.

"Yeah, we're not writers." Dean said putting the picklock tools away in his pocket.

"What are you then?" Neal asked.

"Not the right time to explain." Sam explained to Neal as Dean stuck his head out of the only other door in the room than the back door.

"Which way do we go out this door?" Sam asked.

Neal visualized the floor plan from the time he had orientation of the Castle, "Uhh,…"

"Today." Dean growled looking back at him. He wanted to get this done so that they could check on Charlie.

"Uhh, left." Neal finally said pointing to the right.

Sam looked at him weirdly, "Right," he pointed to the right, then pointed the other direction, "or left?"

"Left." Neal said pointing in the correct direction this time.

Dean opened the door wider seeing no one. He leaned back into the room, "Clear. Let's go."

The men snuck down the hall and up the stairs to the second floor. Then Neal took them to a room all the way at the end of the hall and then around a small hidden corner. "This is the only room in the entire house that has a padlock on the door. If this room doesn't contain some big secret that is worth hiding, then I don't know where else to begin looking for whatever it is that we're looking for." Neal stated toying with the lock while looking at the brothers.

"Let's get in there, shall we." Dean smirked and took the lock in his hand pushing Neal to the side. "Damn, this lock is tough." he said after about a half minute.

"Let me have a go at it." Sam said taking Dean's picklock tools, but even he couldn't get it open.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Neal asked getting anxious.

Sam looked at Dean and knew exactly what he was thinking, "Dean, we can't do that." he said as his older brother pulled out his gun.

"Why not?" Dean asked preparing to aim.

"Because if someone is in the house they'll hear it and know someone is in here." Sam reasoned.

"Alright, let's try this again." Dean said going back to picking the lock. "Ah-ha! Got it!" he said excitedly sticking his tongue between his teeth with a smirk.

The Winchesters and Neal walked into the room and before them was enough information to fill another six aisles at the library. Maybe even more than that.

"…Crap." Dean muttered. "Where do we start?"

"Well we're looking for information on their rituals, so…" Sam started looking around at all the boxes, crates, and storage tubs full of documents. "…anywhere." he sighed.

"Oh joy." Dean said going to the back of the room where some light seeped in through a window as Sam and Neal opened a storage tub of documents each. Looking out the window, Dean could oversee the entire town with the exception of trees being in the way. The green, green leaves of the trees made the location that much more secluded. He pushed the landscaping aside and glanced over a few boxes noting that they dated way before the first murder happened. He should be looking at boxes that were marked anywhere between 1945 to the present. Sam and Neal had started with the newer information.

Sam got annoyed when he got to a box dated from the mid-80's. "I haven't found anything so far." he grunted pushing the box back into it's place on it's chest high shelf. Then he looked up and started to move onto the next box, but something caught his eye. "Guys look at this." he said going around to the other side of the shelf into the next aisle.

"What cha got Sammy?" Dean asked meeting up with him and Neal on the other side of the aisle.

"This thing looks ancient." the youngest Winchester said pulling the cover of an old leather bound book open.

"Yahtzee." Dean snapped his fingers as Sam turned another page.

"What is in it?" Neal asked looking over Sam's shoulder.

"It's a record book of things the Order has done in the past…" he looked at the first date on the first page, "In the past…90 years." His eyes scanned the words written on the page. The items were written in the book in paragraph form with a date as each entry's header.

They all heard a car door slam outside and some light laughter. Dean quickly checked to see what was going on and that if need be they could jump out the window, but no such luck met them. Below the window was a solid concrete. _'That could hurt. Though it never stopped us before.' _Dean thought to himself. He turned to the other two, "We got company and need to get out of here fast. Bring the book along."

"What? No, we can't be stealing this they'll know." Neal said nervously.

"We'll return it." Dean smirked headed to the door checked if he could hear any sounds on the second floor.

"We don't have time to look through it all right now with other people being here. We can't risk being caught so we're taking it with us." Sam explained stuffing the book into his jacket.

"Let's get a move on." Dean said stepping out into the hall, then waited for the other two to make it out and closed up the door like no one was ever there. The trio got downstairs and had to slip into a study as those two bald security guys walked by chuckling about some lame joke. They waited silently until the duo of baldies made it up stairs and heard the closing of two doors. Once again they checked the hall to see no one and escaped out of the castle. As soon as the men reached the Impala Dean's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Charlie's awake." Macy whispered into her phone.

"Why you whispering?" Dean asked confused.

"I don't want her to hear that I'm calling you." she replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Alright, we'll be right there." he hung up on Macy.

"Could I help you guys? Find out whoever did this?" Neal asked begging.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Sam gave in, "Yeah, we'll explain everything back at the motel. Alright?"

"Yeah, first we gotta pick up Charlie." Dean said sliding behind the Impala's steering wheel.

"She's awake?" Sam asked.

"Uh-hmm, that was Macy."

"What do they have to do with anything?" Neal asked confused.

"Like I said we'll explained at the motel." Sam repeated himself.

A few minutes later the Impala pulled up to Charlie's and Macy's dorm hall. Dean walked to their room after telling Sam and Neal he'd be right back. He was about to knock when Macy opened the door and he looked in scanning the room. Charlie was on one of the two beds and looked freaked out.

"She won't tell me anything. All she did say was leave me alone." Macy explained the situation worried.

"Give us a few moments to talk, alright?" Dean asked Macy and then walked over to Charlie once Macy had left. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked sitting on her bed.

Charlie looked at him for a moment and remembered what Fanny had said _'Together we have to stop this vicious cycle to right the wrongs.' _It had bothered her so much that it just kept repeating in her mind over and over again along with those…flashbacks she had seen. _'What had she meant? I can't possibly do anything to change the past.' _she told herself.

"Leave me alone." she looked at her blankets blankly.

"No, something is bothering you and…I think that me and Sam can help you." he reasoned.

"How are two writers going to help me?" she asked glaring at him.

Dean knew he had to tell her the truth, but not here. "I'll explain it to you, but you have to come with me for your protection."

"Again, how the hell are two writers going to help me with my problem?" she snapped at him as he stood up.

Dean let out a frustrated sigh, "Sam and I aren't writers. We,…we hunt ghosts, monsters and other supposedly fabled creatures." he admitted.

"You're crazy. You do know that right?" she stared at him.

"I've heard it before."

"This is insane and I thought that I was going nuts, but you,… You take the cake." she pointed at him. "Monsters and fabled creatures are _not_ real! Hence why they are _fabled_!" Charlie yelled moving to stand at the furthest point in the room away from the crazy man.

Dean ran his hand down his face, "…I wish they were, but they are real. Last week me and Sam killed a banshee. Week before that we dealt with a poltergeist." he explained.

"So then you did lie to me at the restaurant. You really aren't writers?" she asked calming down a bit from her hysterics.

"Yeah, it's part of the job." he looked to the floor. "Now come on, we gotta figure out what's going on in this town." Dean continued walking towards her and reaching for her hand, which made Charlie back away from him. It seemed that practically every time they touched she had a flashback. He held his hands up in surrender, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise."

Charlie nodded her understanding to that statement and asked, "What's going on then?"

"Don't know. But Sam and Neal are waiting outside so we can go figure it out. So let's get a move on."

"I-I can't just leave." Charlie protested shaking her head.

"Then leave a note for Macy." Dean shrugged.

Charlie thought about that for a moment. She didn't want her friend to get hurt or have something bad happen to her, so she just left her a little note.

_Mace,_

_Be back later. Don't worry._

_Char_

"You ready now?" Dean asked as Charlie set the note on Macy's bed.

Charlie nodded, "No, not really." Yet she walked out of the dorm room and then the four headed for the Winchester's motel room.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam, Dean, Charlie, and Neal got back to the Winchesters motel room around ten that night. They were all seated around the dinette table with something to drink.

"You said you'd explain what you do? So…" Neal started to ask.

"We hunt ghosts, monsters, and other supposedly fabled creatures. Your worst nightmares, all of 'em are real. Of course Big Foot's a hoax." Dean said seriously, then cracked a smirk.

"So are you like the Ghost Hunters?" Neal asked and the boys gave him a blank stare. "You know,…" he motioned with his hand to the television, "T.A.P.S., The Atlantic Paranormal Society?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other confused, "Uhh,…"

"Do you take cameras, EMF, EVP, and other equipment to catch glimpses of the paranormal to have proof to show others? And maybe help people with their haunted homes? Or just to prove once and for all that a certain place is haunted for real?" Charlie asked annoyed with having to actually explain it to the brothers.

"We use EMF and EVP, but we don't use it to have proof to show others. We use them to verify that something is there so we can get rid of whatever spirit is there." Sam clarified.

Charlie and Neal looked at each other, "Get rid of it?" they both asked shocked.

"Yeah, except most of the ghosts we hunt down aren't like Casper, the friendly ghost. Rather their more like poltergeists." Dean enlightened the two. "And yeah, we help people. A lot of people. It's the family business: saving people, hunting things."

"Well, I'd love to stick around longer, but my grandparents are coming back tonight from their vacation and I promised them I'd be there to greet them when they get back. You got my number, give me a call if you need anything else and if it's not a problem I'd still love to help with whatever is going on around here. I mean, how many chances in my life am I going to get to get rid of a ghost. With real life ghost hunters." he exclaimed completely thrilled by the idea and started to leave.

"We just prefer to be called hunters." Dean said turning in his seat to face Neal with an annoyed smile. "Since we go after things other than just ghosts."

"Alright, with real life hunters. That sounds so cool." he said closing the door behind him.

"Uhh, I think I'll get started on looking through this book." Sam stated going over to one of the two beds in the room with the leather bound book they borrowed from the castle.

"How do you do it?" Charlie asked after a few minutes while spinning her soda bottle around in her hands.

"Do what exactly?" Dean leaned forward onto the table.

"Get rid of ghosts? Hunt…nightmares down?" she asked looking up at him and saw in a quick montage playing over and over in her head Peter die again and again; so she again looked down at her drink. "Do you talk to them and make them crossover or something? Like the Ghost Whisperer?"

"No, not at all." Dean laughed. "Most ghosts we deal with are poltergeists, so we usually end up having to salt and burn the corpse."

"What?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Salt and burn the corpse." he smiled.

Charlie opened her mouth and closed it in complete shock. "So you…dig up graves then too?" she finally asked.

Dean held back a chuckle at her innocence to the hunting world, "Yeah. It's a very freaking glamorous process too."

"What about the smell? I mean,…" Charlie started, but Dean cut her off.

"The smell is…okay. You get used to it after a while. To newbies though,…" he nodded, "it's pretty unbearable." Dean looked over to Sam, "He still gets sick every once and a while." he smiled at Sam when he looked up from the book giving his older brother a very confused and lost look. Dean looked back to Charlie, "So let's get to the reason as to why you're here. I know you saw something. Spill."

Charlie leaned back in her seat uncomfortable with being asked to talk about something she herself barely believed happened.

"Like I said me and Sam can help you, but first we gotta know what you saw… Let me put that better, what you _think_ you saw." Dean added looking directly at her.

"Fanny." was Charlie's simple answer.

Dean quickly glanced over to Sam and back at Charlie, "…What did she look like?" he asked thinking that maybe he already knew what she was going to say as her answer.

"She,…she looks,…looked like me. And,…and Peter looked like you." she managed over her nervousness. "And Joseph looks like Dylan."

Dean walked over to Sam's neat pile of research papers and rustled around with them for a few moments. Then when he found the picture they had photocopied at the Wilson Library, he headed back over to the table and handed the photo to Charlie. "Is that Fanny and Peter? And this guy back here Joseph?" he asked once again sitting down in his seat.

Charlie looked at the photo and instantly recognized it from her flashback earlier in the day. "So I'm not going crazy then?" she looked up at Dean.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked again leaning forward onto the table not yet knowing of her flashbacks.

"Earlier at the restaurant before I freaked out, I had a flashback or…some sort of vision of Fanny and Peter's first meeting, their romance, and…" she trailed off seeing the vision of Peter dying again playing over in her mind.

"And what?" Dean asked pushing for more information.

Charlie looked at Dean and saw the look of wanting to know so that he could help her. "I saw how Peter died…and I saw Fanny. At the restaurant and up at Piney Prospect before I fainted, but I thought I was just seeing things." her voice strained a bit.

Sam heard this and joined the conversation from where he sat on the bed. "Did Fanny say anything to you?"

"She said, 'Together we have to stop this vicious cycle to right the wrongs.'" Charlie quoted Fanny's words.

"What vicious cycle?" Sam asked becoming intrigued after sharing a look with Dean.

"I don't know." Charlie said raising her voice a bit annoyed with having to answer questions about something she knew very little of.

"Right the wrongs." Sam repeated to himself. "That sounds familiar." Then pulled his laptop out of it's case.

"Is there anything else that you remember?" Dean asked as Sam tapped away on the laptop's keys.

"Uhh,…Dylan…or Joseph was really jealous of Peter, but other than that…nothing that I know of." she sighed, then sipped her drink. "So why are you in town anyway? Is there a ghost around? Except for Fanny?"

"Well, Sam there found a case for us to work here in this little town. It seems that over the past 60 years 5 couples have gone missing and we heard about the legend of Peter Dromgoole. Somehow we think that the missing couples and the legend of Peter,… now I am thinking we can throw Fanny into the mix; but we think that they are related in some way or at least intertwined." Dean explained and quickly ran his hand through his short darkish blond hair.

"So can I go back to my dorm now? Since I told you everything?" Charlie asked seeing as how she was getting sleepy. It's been a long, long day that started with her being tired waking up to Macy dancing to that stupid Barbie song.

"No, you're staying here." Dean said matter of factly.

Charlie's head shot up and glared at Dean sitting across the table from her. "And why is that?"

"Because if your anywhere else we can't protect you." he smirked.

"I'll take my chances." she smirked back and headed for the door.

Dean stood up and blocked her way. "I can't let you leave."

"Why?" Charlie countered crossing her arms and popping her hip.

He rolled his eyes, "I already told you why."

"Okay, why if I go anywhere else can't you protect me?" Charlie asked.

"Because you won't be _here._" Dean said pointed to the floor. "Here you are completely safe."

Charlie grunted in frustration, "Why and how if I'm here, am I completely safe?"

"A ghost can't get in here." Sam said trying to put an end to their bickering. "Because of the salt lines we have set up there around the doorway and along the window sills."

"Salt lines? What the hell will that do?" Charlie asked turning to face Sam.

"Ghosts can't pass the salt lines." Dean answered annoyed.

"I wasn't asking you." she glared at Dean, then turned back to Sam. "So…I have to stay here because of a damn ghost?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded and looked back to his laptop sitting on his lap.

"Great." Charlie sighed flopping down on the other bed.

"Did you find anything Sam?"

"Yep, just found something. I knew that phrase: 'right the wrongs' was familiar and as I suspected,… It indicates that…" he looked over at Charlie.

"Sam just get to the point." Dean said sitting back at the dinette table.

"Fanny is a gimgul." Sam stated.

"Gimghoul? She couldn't have been part of the Order. She's a woman." Charlie sat up looking confused between the two brothers.

"No, not like that. A gimgul, spelled G-I-M-G-U-L. It's the soul of a dead person that passes into another living body to assume a new existence and atone for past sins." Sam clarified what he meant.

"So Fanny is trying to possess her?" Dean asked referencing the young girl sitting on his bed. _'She's on my bed…Dean!'_ he forced himself to look away from the hot chick on his bed to his geek brother.

"That's what I'm starting to think. You said you saw her right?" Sam asked looking over at her. _'The hair fits her tough attitude. Hmmm, it looks pretty good too.'_

"Yeah, each time I fainted was because she touched my shoulder. Gimgul?" she asked to be sure. "That sounds made up. What is she even trying to atone for anyway?"

"Yeah, another word for it is reincarnation. Gimgul literally means 'cycle of souls'. You see some events are determined by our past, others are ordained to prepare us for the future, and between these is the space for human free will. Or at least that's what goes along with the belief of reincarnation." Sam explained. "And I think that maybe she might blame herself for Peter's death. Thus calling herself a murderer? I don't know really."

"Wouldn't that mean that I would have had to have been possessed all my life?" Charlie asked utterly confused after a moment or two.

"No. The world of the supernatural or monsters…or whatever you want to call it, they don't exactly play by strict rules. They change to whatever fits their…motive." Sam shrugged. "So I'm thinking that…well I don't have anything right now. Give me a few hours and I might have something."

"What about the book? Find anything on the rituals?" Dean asked picking up the old leather bound book and flipping through it carefully.

"I got to the 1930's and that's when I switched gears to looking up on what's going on with Charlie." Sam said annoyance clearly discernible in his voice towards not finding much in the book.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked agitated.

"No, I haven't found anything yet." Sam replied and ignored his brother as he again tapped away on his computer's keys.

Charlie's phone rang. "Hello?" she answered without looking at the screen for a name.

"Charlie where are you?" Macy asked worry easily readable in her voice.

"I'm with Sam and Dean. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'll be back tomorrow morning." Charlie said and quickly hung up not wanting to go into too much detail.

She laid back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Eventually she decided to count the ceiling tiles. She got to 47 when she got confused and started over again. On the second attempt she got to 62 when she again got confused. Occasionally Sam would shift his position on the bed or Dean would pace around a bit with the book in his hands before sitting back down at the table.

"So who's sleeping where?" she asked sitting up and looking between the brothers after a couple of hours, making it technically early Monday morning. "Because I am not sharing a bed with either of you two."

Sam looked to Dean, who had a smirk on his face. A smirk that was reserved for the women he hit on. "Uhh, you can have one of the beds and one of us will take the floor." Sam ended looking over at Dean while he, himself got comfortable on the bed he was sitting on.

Only Dean's eyes moved to glare at his younger brother, then smirked as he looked back over at Charlie. "Don't be so distrusting." He couldn't help himself from eyeing her up. It's typical Dean Winchester.

Charlie glared at him bored, "And why should I trust you, when your eyes clearly tell me that you're not being trustworthy tonight."

"Eyes don't tell you much. Lips however…" he sucked in his breath, "tell a whole different story." He licked his lips.

'_Damn, he knows what he's doing! He knows how to make a girl…'_ she thought to herself and mentally slapped herself back to reality. "And you already told me a lie…or maybe more. So I don't believe a word coming out of your mouth." she smirked slipping off her sneakers and sliding underneath the blankets all the while still glaring at him. "If you even think about getting into this bed, I will hurt you so bad you won't remember your name. That goes for you too, Sam. Understood?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded as Dean rolled his eyes and looked back at the leather bound book.

Charlie turned over and quickly fell asleep. About a half hour later Sam went to sleep and Dean grabbed some extra blankets and a pillow from the linen closet in their room to sleep on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - In the last chapter it's said that Fanny is a gimgul and I thought that I should explain it a little better. Well it's based on some information in the comments of the link titled 'Gimghoul Castle' on my profile page. It is actually called a 'gilgul', but I liked the idea of calling Fanny a gimgul better because of the castle and the Order being called Gimghoul. I thought it would fit better.**

* * *

MEANWHILE:

On the outskirts of the bustling college town, there was a raging party. That everyone who thought they were someone showed up to. Of course this crowd included all the jocks, minus Neal because he was greeting his grandparents and busy thinking about 'ghost hunting'; the cheer squad, student body government, and maybe just about someone from every clique on campus.

Dylan was busy talking up some junior girl for 'the-always-bashful-around-a-pretty-cute-girl' Bruce. His baby sister, Pamela was somewhere with her on-again, off-again boyfriend Nate. He was starting to get bored with the party atmosphere, in which everyone was either wasted or flying high as a kite. He just wasn't into that whole party scene that much tonight. Dylan looked at his watch; "2:13 should be getting home." he muttered to himself and went to look for his sister. He eventually found her passed out on the bathroom floor with Nate beside her trying to get her up. "What happened?" he asked bored already knowing that she was drunk.

"Puked and then passed out. She drank too much again." Nate said still trying to pick her up, but she had a tight grip around the toilet bowl's base.

"Move." Dylan shooed Nate out of the way. "Go bring your car around and you take her back to the house."

"Why can't you take her?" Nate asked annoyed.

"Just bring your car around." he glared at the young man that he knew was the best thing that has ever happened to his sister. "Now!" Then Dylan watched as Nate walked out of the small room and downstairs. He looked down at his sister, "Why do you do this to yourself?" he asked the air that ranked of stale alcohol breath and picked up his little sister, then headed downstairs.

"Are you going to tell me why you aren't taking her home yourself?" Nate asked after Dylan had Pam settled into the backseat, seeing as how she has a tendency to wake up and try to take control of the steering wheel while drunk.

"Because I'm not quite going home yet." he snapped and then slammed the back passenger door shut. "Go!" he shouted to Nate that stared at him weirdly.

He watched them drive off, making sure he saw the taillights turn in the right direction in the distance. Then he got into his car and drove around for a little while, but he felt drawn to Piney Prospect. He went up to Miss Fanny's Spring where he and that guy that Charlie likes got into a fight. He had done everything to try to get Charlie to like him, but it never seemed to be enough for her.

Dylan picked up a few rocks from along the spring's edge. Then he started to throw them one-by-one out over the top of the hill to the wooded ground below. Between each rock, he waited for the dull thud that indicated the previous rock had landed. He sat down on a rock and thought more about Charlie.

"How could she just pick him? Some guy she barely knows over me. He doesn't even begin to seem good enough." Dylan said to the air.

"He _isn't_ good enough." a male voice said behind the young jock.

Dylan stood up and quickly turned around to see who was behind him. He was shocked to see…someone who looked exactly like him. Black hair, blue eyes, same build, same…everything, but wearing some old outdated clothes. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

"Joseph." the look a-like chuckled and took a step forward, but Dylan took a quick step back not trusting whoever this was. "I'm not here to hurt you." he put his hands up in the air about shoulder height. "We have some…_things_ to talk about." Joseph reached out and touched Dylan's shoulder.

* * *

**Later Monday Morning:**

Sam was the first to wake up. He had been thinking about the case until he quickly fell asleep and then woke up with thoughts about the case still coursing through his mind.

'_If Fanny is a gimgul why hasn't she possessed Charlie yet?' _he asked himself as he got up to go to the bathroom. Sam had to laugh to himself when he was Dean sprawled out across the floor with the pillow above his head and the blankets all wrapped and twisted up around his legs. The funniest part though was Dean's face. He looked up at Charlie as she was sitting on the bed leaned up against the headboard with a huge smile. "Why did you do that?" he asked in a whisper so Dean wouldn't wake up.

"Why do you assume I did it?" she replied in a whisper with a tell tale smirk.

"You're the only one in this room that has _those_ supplies." he whispered back.

"Alright, I did it because it looked like fun." she gave in with a small smile biting on her lip and giggled.

"You are gonna be in so much trouble when he wakes up." Sam replied running his hand through his brown hair with a light chuckle and headed to the bathroom.

Charlie waited until Sam was in the bathroom to move down to the bottom of the bed and look at Dean as he slept. _'He is really cute when he sleeps…Awww, he's dreaming.'_ she smiled seeing his eyes dance behind his eyelids. Charlie sat back up and grabbed her camera, then laid back down onto the bed. She quickly snapped a picture of what she had done to him. Then she sat back up and acted as if she were bored as Sam flushed the toilet in the bathroom and Dean started to stir in his sleep slowly waking up.

Dean sat up holding his hand to his neck. He looked back at the pillow behind him. In his sleep, it had slipped up above his head. "Damn freaking floor." he muttered and then started to unwrap the blankets from his legs. Dean put his hand on the end of the bed to help himself up and saw that Charlie was awake. "Was the bed comfy?" he asked glaring at her temporarily pausing his process in getting up from the floor.

"Very. Probably the comfiest I ever slept on." she fibbed, her bed was much more comfortable than this hard rock of a bed.

"You're welcome." he grumbled continuing to get up. He stopped as he kneeled on his knees at the foot end of the bed and had to do a double take as he looked at his hands. "Why are my fingernails painted freaking pink!" he more or less roared while he scowled at Charlie with wide eyes. "Why did you do that?" he added standing up.

"What?" she asked making a shocked face, acting innocent. "I didn't do anything."

Dean continued to scowl at her as he clenched his jaw. "You…" he started as Sam came out of the bathroom.

"All yours dude." Sam said holding back his laughter very, very well.

Dean was about to say something more to Charlie, but decided he could yell at her later for the nail polish and stalked off to the bathroom.

Charlie waited for the slam of the bathroom door and got prepared. She walked to stand in the middle of the room and had her camera already recording to capture his reaction to what else she had done to him.

A few moments later, "WHAT THE…" Dean screamed once he looked in the mirror to see make-up all over his face. He stormed out into the main room of the motel and instantly saw Charlie giggling as she held a camera recording.

"Gotcha!" she giggled slowly back up to the motel door.

"Ooh!" Dean growled harshly starting over to her, but Sam stopped him. "What the hell was that for? You are so going to pay for that!" he pointed at her trying to get around his brother.

"What's that? I'm sorry, I gotta get going to my first class! By the way the green eye shadow paired with the brown eyeliner makes your eyes pop!" she laughed as she continued towards the door still recording. Then opened the door, "Later." she sarcastically blew a kiss at Dean with a matching wink. "Bye Sammy." she smiled sweetly at him and then closed the door behind her.

Dean glared at the door for a moment, "I'm goin' for a shower." he spat out seething with anger as he turned back to the bathroom ignoring his laughing brother.

* * *

Charlie walked into her class and took her usual seat beside Macy. That is after stopping at her dorm room for a change of clothes and to grab her books needed for her mandatory English class.

"What was so important last night that you didn't some back to the dorm?" Macy asked.

"Uhh, Sam and Dean wanted to party last night." Charlie said the first thing that popped in her head and instantly regretted not thinking of something on the way to her class.

"Wanted to party?" Macy asked a smirk slowly spreading across her face. "Sam _and _Dean? Or just Dean?" she added nudging Charlie's arm.

"Shut up. Not like that. They…just wanted to have a few drinks and enjoy the night." she lied horribly.

"Uh-hmmm." Macy smiled turning her attention to their professor, who has a fascination with taking roll call.

"I see the usual suspects are not here this morning." the professor said looking over the half empty room. "Hmmm, where is Mr. Wentzel?" he asked.

Both Macy and Charlie looked around. "That's weird. He's always here for Brigel Beagle's classes." Macy muttered leaning over to Charlie.

"What'd I tell you before? Stop calling Professor Brigel that." Charlie laughed under her breath.

"I'm serious Char. Dylan is always here for Brigel's classes." Macy was starting to get worried. "I heard there was this major party last night, out near Chapel Hill…"

"Who'd you hear that from?" Charlie asked annoyed with the entire hard core party scene because of previous experience with it and even then it didn't appeal to her.

Macy hesitated a bit, "…Blade, but he called me. I didn't call him. I was a good girl last night." she explained. "And he told me that Pam got wasted again and Dylan,…he just left. He didn't see him afterward."

"How does Blade know all this?" Charlie asked squinting her eyes.

"Well, duh he was at the party." Macy said smacking Charlie's forehead lightly. Charlie smacked the back of Macy's head in return and then they started to playfully smack each other's hands in a 'cat fight'.

"Girls!" Brigel bellowed glaring at Charlie and Macy.

"Sorry." they both replied slouching in their seats a bit snickering under their breaths. Brigel then started to teach class. Rambling on and on about Shakespeare's writing ability.

"Seriously though, Dylan's probably just sleeping off whatever he did last night. If you know what I mean." Charlie tried to end the conversation.

"I don't think so. Blade said he didn't do much last night." Macy countered.

"Girls!" Brigel bellowed again.

"Sorry." the friends replied annoyed at him screaming at them.

* * *

**Later Around Noon:**

"I looked through this entire freaking book!" Dean yelled frustrated throwing the leather bound book onto the table. "No where in that thing is there a mention of anything closely related to anything ritualistic! I'm starting to think that the Order sounds cooler than it is!" he added pacing around the room and ran a hand down his face, but got the smell of nail polish remover. "Ugh!" he grunted in extreme annoyance.

"Dean calm down." Sam said calmly with a quick glance up from his computer.

"Calm down? Calm down? Okay, I'll calm down when we're out of this freaking town!" he yelled grabbing his coat and stormed out of the motel room. He needed to clear his head and maybe get a few beers. Or more. He went to a different bar from the one he went to before. It was on the outskirts of the college town and looked more like the type of bar he and dad would hit up if a hunt went well. It was dark, smokey, and reeked of alcohol.

'_Just the way dad liked 'em.' _he thought to himself as he smiled ordering a beer from the bartender.

* * *

**Even Later After Supper:**

"Mace, I'm going out." Charlie said grabbing her messenger bag with her sketch pad, camera, a change of clothes, and whatever else she'd need for another overnight stay with the Winchesters. Sam has called earlier and told her that staying with them is pretty much mandatory considering that the spirit of Fanny is trying to possess her.

"Are you going to be back tonight?" Macy asked with a grin.

"Maybe." Charlie winked at her friend and left before she had too much time to ask for more information on what was going on.

She drove up to Piney prospect first. Not wanting to put up with a more than likely pissed off Dean Winchester. _'He seems the type to hold a grudge…like a child would.'_ she laughed imagining Dean throwing a temper tantrum rolling around on the floor kicking his legs and pounding his fists off the floor while screaming at the top of his lungs. "Interesting thought." she said aloud as she passed a bar and saw the Impala. "Huh, might as well get the argument over with now." she said pulling the Charger into an open parking space beside the beautiful Impala.

Charlie walked in and instantly spotted Dean, who looked very drunk. "Hey." she said sitting down beside him.

Dean looked over at Charlie with glossed over eyes and huffed.

"Look I'm sorry about the make-up and nail polish earlier." she apologized after turning to face him.

"So?" he sipped his whiskey.

Charlie stared at him and realized he was too drunk to drive back to the motel or to even be pretend to be nice. "Okay, see ya." she said starting to leave.

"Wait,…I need a ride." he stuttered out in his haze with his eyes barely able to stay open.

"You got everything then?" she asked because she didn't want to have to come back to this stinking bar.

Dean looked back to the bar stool he sat at, "Yeah, I'm good." he smiled at Charlie.

"Uh-huh." she muttered walking back to the stool. "So then you don't need these?" she asked holding up his jacket and wallet.

"Hmmm, might need those." he said taking them back from her.

Then the pair got into Charlie's Charger after locking up the Impala and started back to the motel. Charlie put some music on when Dean broke the silence.

"Sam needs a girlfriend." he said completely out of the blue pouting a bit.

Charlie looked over at him and shook her head so confused. _'Men when they're drunk make no sense at all.'_ she thought to herself, then out loud. "Okay, I'll bite why?"

"Hmmm?" Dean looked over at Charlie, thinking _'Man, she is really, really beautiful…Like a…butterfly.'_

"Forget it." she smiled over at him, not wanting to get into an argument of any sort.

"You're pretty." he smiled leaning over towards her with his lips pursed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You are not kissing me!" she said pushing him back over to his side of the seat. "Not when you're drunk." she muttered looking out the side window and then remembered that was Peter's words to Fanny the day they met.

"Why not?" he asked rubbing the back of his head that hit off of the window from her pushing him away.

"Because you're drunk! That's why!" she snapped at him.

Dean smirked, "Would you other wise?"

Charlie looked over at him, "No!" she glared.

"That's what you say." he smiled leaning back in his seat getting comfy.

Charlie turned up the music to ignore him and much like the situation Evanescence's 'Call Me When You're Sober' played.

'_Couldn't take the blame_

_Sick with shame_

_Must be exhausting to lose at your own game_

_Selfishly hated_

_No wonder you're jaded_

_You can't play the victim this time_

_And you're too late_

_So don't cry to me_

_If you loved me, you would be here with me_

_You love me, come find me_

_Make up your mind_

_You never call me when you're sober_

_You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over'_

Charlie turned off the Charger and walked up to Sam and Dean's motel door.

"Wanna get your brother out of my car?" she asked when Sam answered.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam got Dean out of the Charger and settled on the bed Charlie had claimed as her own the previous night. Dean had soon rolled over with a groan and fell asleep.

"Sam?" Charlie said to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he looked up from the leather bound book. He was double checking it because he noticed how distracted Dean had been while looking through it; which could have caused him to easily overlook something.

"Umm, remember I said that I had those flashbacks?" she asked.

"Yeah." he answered leaning forward onto the dinette table they both sat at hoping for something more that could help them.

"Well, umm, when I picked up Dean a little while ago…" she looked over to Dean passed out on the bed, "he said a phrase that Peter had said to Fanny."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"In the flashback I had of when they met, I saw…" she shook her head, "or I was Fanny and Peter he stumbled out of a bar, drunk. She helped him up and… as he leaned in to kiss her, he said 'You're pretty.' That's what Dean said in the Charger on the way here in a very similar situation." Charlie explained wide eyed.

Sam thought about that for a little bit, then looked over at his brother and quickly back to Charlie. "…It might be the past…I don't know, replaying itself?" he said mostly to himself. Then a few short moments later it hit the youngest Winchester like a ton of bricks. "He had better not have gotten himself possessed." he said sounding royally pissed storming over to his bags.

After a few moments, Sam held the EMF meter out and moved it around Dean's sleeping form. Much unlike the Winchester family's luck, they were lucky this time that Dean wasn't possessed.

"Thank god." Sam sighed sitting down on the other bed in relief.

"Want some more news?" Charlie asked.

"No, not really, but go ahead." Sam smiled.

"Dylan didn't come to English class today and he _never_ misses English class."

"Do you have any clue as to why?" Sam asked moving to put the EMF meter away.

"Macy was saying something about a party that he went to and that he didn't do much 'partying' as told to her by her loser boyfriend." she explained.

"What do you think happened?" he asked as he sat back down at the table.

Charlie hesitated a bit, not really liking talking about Dylan. "I think that he did his usual routine and just…decided to sleep it off." she shrugged. "Instead of coming in stoned like usual."

* * *

**Meanwhile At the Wentzel Household:**

Pamela finally woke up from her drunkenness. Not remembering a thing of what happened last night at the party. She walked down the hall to go shower and she heard someone talking. Pam stopped by the partially opened door and stuck her head in. "Who are you talking to Dylan?" she asked squinting at the sunlight of the setting sun streaming in through a window beyond her brother.

"Uhh, n-no one." Dylan stuttered looking to his left.

Pam shrugged thinking it was probably her still sobering mind playing tricks on her and left the room without another word.

"How could she not see you?" Dylan asked Joseph backing up a little bit.

Joseph rolled his eyes, "Because I'm a spirit. We only reveal ourselves to whoever we want to. Now as I was saying, you…"

"No, I am not going to do that." Dylan said getting frustrated with the supposed 'spirit'. "And what do you mean 'spirit'? You can't be dead. You look too…" he looked over the man that looked exactly like him. "…alive to be dead."

"I have been dead for quite some time. I died when I was 26 in 1841." Joseph replied.

"And that makes you important how?" Dylan squinted at the young… or old man's 'spirit'.

"Are you STUPID?" Joseph yelled harshly getting up in Dylan's face.

"Yeah, maybe I am!" Dylan yelled back. "I'm talking to my freaking doppelganger! Who just happens to claim that he's DEAD! So yeah I might just be STUPID!" he ranted and then realized what he had just admitted to. "No, this is crazy. Someone at the party must have just slipped something into my drink or something last night and this…" he referenced Joseph, "…you, this is all just a figment of my imagination!" Dylan started to walk away, but Joseph touched his shoulder again causing him to faint.

"My, my, my. With the coming lives my form gets stupider." Joseph huffed to the air before vanishing.

* * *

**Later (Still Monday) Night:**

Sam had continued to look at the leather bound book they took from Gimghoul Castle. While Charlie watched some crappy television show, bored. Well that's until Dean woke up.

He turned over in his sleep letting out a quick pleasurable happy sound escape from his lips and mumbled Charlie's name.

Both Sam and Charlie held back as much laughter as they could looking at each other, then back to Dean.

"Dude, I am so getting this on camera." Charlie smiled reaching for her messenger bag. Finding her camera easily and recorded Dean's sleepy time.

Dean again turned in his sleep, but this time facing Charlie as she recorded. _'Couldn't have asked for a better time for him to have turned.'_ she thought to herself. Dean was smiling in his sleep. _'Wow! He has a really beautiful smile…'_

Sam stood up to get something to drink from the mini-fridge in their room. When he opened the door, one of the complimentary bottles of water fell out and Dean's eyes shot open. Instantly seeing a caught off guard Charlie still smiling at Dean's pretty smile. He slowly sat up feeling like he was going to be sick.

"Having fun recording me? Are you keeping them to always remember me?" he smiled that sexy smile of his, but his alcohol breath knocked Charlie out of her trance as Sam took his seat back at the dinette table.

She winced making a face and pulling back, "Dude, you need to eat a mint or to go brush your teeth or something." Charlie gagged on the smell emanating from him. "Please. Go. Now." she waved him off.

Dean widened his eyes in shock and plus he was trying to wake himself up. "My breath doesn't smell that bad." He was clearly offended.

"Really smell your own breath." Charlie ordered.

Dean brought his hand to his mouth and breathed on his hand. "Ugh, that is…that's just plain nasty." he agreed quickly moving to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Charlie watched him walk off to the bathroom, _'Hmmm,…nice!'_

A few long minutes later, "I'm hungry." Dean said while brushing his teeth stepping out from the bathroom and leaned up against the bathroom door jam with his shirt off, leaving him in just his jeans and socks.

'_Wow!'_ was all Charlie could think. _'…Wow!'_

"You're always hungry Dean." Sam chuckled with his reply.

Dean paused brushing his teeth to glare over at Sam and when his little brother looked at him, "Shut up, bitch." Then resumed brushing his teeth.

Sam laughed under his breath, "Jerk."

The older Winchester laughed a little, before going back into the bathroom.

"Okay, you two are weird." Charlie sighed putting her camera away.

Dean gargled loudly in the bathroom and came back out to stand in the bathroom doorway wiping his mouth with one of the hand towels laughing. "We're weird?" he asked her, then looked over at Sam. "This coming from the girl with pink bangs." Ending by tossing the hand towel back onto the counter.

"Hey! I love my pink hair!" she replied defensively putting some of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I know. I love your pink hair too. It's just not something you see everyday." he smiled sweetly at her with a wink as he grabbed a change of clothes, so he didn't smell like a bar.

Charlie swore that _'…with that smile, he could bring about world peace. If only all the world's leaders were women…and maybe some men… But then they'd all be fighting over who gets Dean Winchester. Counter-acting the world peace.'_ She got so lost in thought about Dean Winchester's smile, that she didn't recognize that the brothers had already gotten ready to go out for some food.

"You ready?" Dean asked smiling leaning down in front of her.

Charlie could smell his freshly brushed teeth and just wanted to kiss those lips of his. _'They look so, … so… soft.'_

"Earth to Charlie!" he snapped fingers by her ear causing her to shake her head. "You awake?" he smiled knowingly.

"Ye-Yeah." she tried to play it off cool, but Dean knew better.

'_She was totally thinking about me. Sweet.' _he thought to himself as they walked out of the boys motel room.

"Dean, how are we going to go anywhere?" Sam asked referencing the empty spot where the Impala should be parked.

The older Winchester brother huffed a silent huff and looked over at Charlie's Charger. "The purple beast." he smiled walking past his younger brother with a firm slap to the back making his way to the said vehicle.

Charlie smiled as the Winchester's got into her car as she still stood on the sidewalk.

"You coming or not, Butterfly?" Dean smiled that sweet sexy smile of his leaning his head out of the passenger door.

She couldn't hide the huge smile as she got into her vehicle. "Where to?"

"Anywhere with food is good for me." Dean smiled, again getting comfy in the passenger seat.

* * *

Dylan woke up from Joseph making him faint…again, only to see the prick staring at him.

"What did you do?" he groaned sitting up.

"Doesn't matter. We need to go." Joseph said standing up and pulling Dylan up with him.

"Where to?"

"You ask too many questions." Joseph glared at him and headed towards the door.

Dylan stood there so confused, "What the hell is going on?" he muttered to himself shaking his head, thinking he must have surely been drugged or something at last night's party.

"Let's go!" Joseph yelled standing in the doorway.

"Alright, I'm coming. Geez." Dylan followed the spirit.

Pamela watched from down the hall as her brother talked to himself leaving the house. "He is surely losing his mind." she said to herself and continued watching a movie.

* * *

Charlie pulled up to an Old Country Buffet and then the trio walked inside to get something to eat. Dean was constantly flirting with Charlie and making her blush. Only slightly though. Dean being Dean called her out on it.

"You're blushing." he smiled at her as she sat across from the brothers.

"No, I'm not." she said bored, but inside… _'Oh why is he so gosh darn handsome and… giving me that,… that smile.'_ Inside she smiled euphorically in deep contrast to her very, almost expertly applied bored poker face.

"Yes, you are." Sam smiled.

"It's just the lighting reflecting off of my hair. That's it. Geez, give a woman a break." she sighed and continued eating her meal.

Dean stared at her, "You're lying."

"No, I didn't." she said too quickly.

"I know about body language too, you know. Part of our job description is to lie. I, we know what it looks like and you, Butterfly are lying." he smiled that infamous smirk of his that got all the ladies and again Charlie fell victim to it.

"Alright, so I was blushing. What are you gonna do about it?" she challenged with a bored glare.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" he leaned forward onto the table as his smirk turned to a genuine smile.

"Yeah." Charlie matched his movements without smiling, but rather straight-faced.

Dean just stared at her looking into her eyes that due to the lighting were a dark golden amber color, almost like whiskey setting in the sunlight.

"Are you gonna give her an answer?" Sam asked annoyed with the looks they were giving each other.

"Make you blush some more." Dean replied in a calm, smooth, and drop-dead sexy voice that turned Charlie into smiling mush.

* * *

"Do you see that right there? They _are_ dating." Joseph's spirit said to Dylan while pointing out Charlie and Dean. "She chose him over you."

"That's not Charlie. Her hair is brown. Not pink and black." Dylan said looking at his look-a-like like he was stupid.

Joseph glared at him, "You are STUPID!" he yelled closing his eyes annoyed with the kid's ignorance.

"No, I'm not." Dylan said in a hushed yell.

"She dyed her hair you imbecile. Look again." Joseph ordered pointing to them.

Dylan looked closer and sure enough, "Holy crap, that's Charlie."

"Told ya so imbecile." Joseph smiled knowing his plan was coming together. "Now all you have to do is…"

"No! I am not doing that." Dylan glared at Joseph and left the building.

Joseph clenched his fists, "Damn young-uns." and followed the jock.

* * *

Luckily, Charlie was saved by her phone ringing from becoming too much of a smiling mush and quickly pulled it out of her pocket. Again answering without looking at the screen for a name. "Hello?"

"Charlie, I'm just calling to let you know that I'll be heading out soon. We're on tour to some other countries and…I won't be back for a while." Jeff's calm smooth southern drawl explained sadly into her ear.

"…" Charlie didn't know what to say.

"Are you there? Charlie?" Jeff asked worried.

"Yeah,…" she looked up at Dean. "Yeah, I'm here." she replied as she quickly got and went to the bathroom to talk away from the Winchesters.

"Are you okay? You sound...distracted." Jeff replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So when are you leaving?" she asked being polite.

"Tomorrow actually. I was hoping that we could talk before I leave. So that there is no weird tension between us."

"I…Jeff, I-I can't." Charlie was feeling horrible. She wanted to go talk to him, but not at the expense of potentially, maybe getting possessed. _'Could I even get possessed that far away?' _she asked herself.

"…Alright, umm, yeah. So I'll see ya around then. Bye." Jeff hung up.

Charlie bit on her lip and leaned her head back against the bathroom stall feeling so torn. _'Yes, I should talk to him…so there's no weird tension. But…No, I shouldn't. Because he lied to me, he broke his promise. That's it I'm done with him…, but…I still love him. Ugh! I hate this!'_ she stomped her feet.

"What do you think that's about?" Sam asked Dean a few minutes after Charlie left in a hurry.

Dean just shrugged with a simple reply, "I don't know."

"You guys full?" Charlie said forcing a smile while standing back at the table already gathering her things.

"Yeah. You alright though?" Dean asked knowing that something was bothering her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be. I mean, besides the fact some chick from back in the day wants to possess me." she squinted her right eye, then smiled walking past the Winchesters to her car.

The boys followed suit and joined Charlie in the Charger for the ride back to their temporary home. That is of course after stopping to pick up the Impala first. Then they all got settled in for the night. Sam gave his bed to Charlie and Dean slept on his own bed. Sam being Mr. Smarty Pants went and asked the motel owner for an extra cot to sleep on.


	13. Chapter 13

Joseph followed Dylan out of the restaurant, but the jock had already squealed his tires as he left the parking lot. He took in a calming breath and vanished to appear in Dylan Wentzel's living room intent on having this conversation tonight.

He couldn't let the past be changed. Everything would change. Nothing would be as it is in today's society. What's a few dead people to keep the world as is?

But Joseph wouldn't get that chance because Dylan knew he'd be there waiting in his house. So he went to sleep at Neal's house for the night. He didn't want to do what he asked of him. He couldn't. That's wrong. Even if he didn't agree with her choices, he couldn't do that to her.

"Man, what are doing sleeping here? When you have a huge spacious house to live in?" Neal asked as Dylan was trying to get comfortable on the couch.

Dylan thought about that for a moment. Trying to think of some good lie to tell to his good and most reliable friend. "…There's a…problem at home."

"Where is Pam staying?" he asked worried.

"At home." Dylan said quickly hoping that he left it at that.

"Huh? Why is she staying at the house if there's a problem…" Neal started to ask utterly confused.

"Neal!" Dylan yelled frustrated and tired wanting to just get some decent sleep. Last night Joseph was taunting him to do things he didn't want to do, keeping him up all night. "I don't want to talk about it. Okay?" he glared so frustrated at Neal.

"What's going on?" Neal asked genuinely worried.

"Nothing. Can I just get some sleep please?"

"Alright. Get some good sleep dude."

* * *

**Tuesday Morning:**

Sam awoke to Charlie and Dean laughing at the not so funny hosts of the morning show and having a good time. He had a terrible night sleeping on that cot. It wasn't as comfortable as sleeping on the bed. At one point during the night, he was turning and wound up falling off of the small fold up thing. Causing the small military cot to flip over and land on top of him as if it were sleeping on him. "Doesn't pay to have this big frame." he had muttered to himself as he fixed the cot and went back to sleep earlier in the morning. So needless to say Sam is a little cranky today.

"Morning Sammy." Charlie smiled sweetly sitting on the end of her bed and Dean on the end of his.

"Ugh. It's Sam." he replied walking to the bathroom holding his back. "Should've just slept on the floor."

Charlie and Dean waited for the outburst holding back their laughs as much as possible. She had her camera prepared.

"CHARLIE!" Sam screamed coming out of the bathroom with make-up on his face just like Dean's face the morning before, but with different colors. "Why did you do this to me? I was nice to you!"

"I had to do it." she giggled. "It's only fair. I did it to Dean and I just had to do it to you too. It's nothing personal." Ending with a shrug still recording.

"Don't you have a class to get to or something?" Sam asked hoping for her sake she did.

"Oh no, I'm free today." she smiled at Sam, then turned to Dean. "The blue eye shadow you picked out Dean,…" she nodded, "works perfectly with his blue eyes." She giggled as she pretended to turn off the camera, but didn't because she was waiting for his other freak out.

Sam looked between them extremely annoyed. He ran his hand through his hair as he turned to go back into the bathroom looking to the floor and just happened to glance at his other hand. "Even my fingernails?" he turned back to face Charlie with a defeated face, which reminded her of a sad puppy face.

"Awww, I'm sorry Sammy." she laughed feeling bad for making him look so sad.

"Why…You two are mean." he complained still defeated, moving into the bathroom.

"Ahh, Sammy!" Dean laughed loudly. "You'll live!" He was rather enjoying the fact that he was finally starting to have some quote, un-quote: 'normal' fun. Or at least that's the way Charlie put it.

"You're both Jerks." Sam said closing the bathroom door.

Dean and Charlie both laughed lightly, then happened to glance at each other at the same time. Charlie laughed some more looking away to the television.

"So uhh, it seemed that, that call last night was pretty important." he smiled at her wondering was the call was about.

"Nah, it wasn't that important." she gave him a one shouldered shrug.

"You left the table pretty quickly to go talk to whoever was on the other end of the line." he countered leaning back onto the bed, propping himself up on his elbows looking to his right at her.

Charlie looked at him, _'Damn, he's hot!' _she thought to herself looking back to the television shaking her head. Determined not to give him an answer.

Dean smiled knowing he had an effect on her. "Alright whatever you say." he laughed sitting back up.

* * *

Dylan went back to his place to get a change of clothes and sure enough there was Joseph waiting impatiently.

"Where were you?" Joseph asked angrily.

"Somewhere you weren't." Dylan smirked walking passed him to his room for a change of clothes. He had things to do today. People to see. Stuff to catch up on.

Joseph didn't want to put this off any longer and used one of his many abilities of being a spirit to appear in front of Dylan. "We need to talk."

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you." Dylan glared at his look-a-like walking around him.

"You have to do this. We can't let them change the outcome of the past. If they do, we might not exist." Joseph explained.

"How does that make any sense? I'm here now and I always will be until I die later in life due to old age because I am not doing what you want me to do." Dylan yelled getting up in Joseph's face.

"You have to or else he will kill you!" Joseph yelled gripping the young man's shirt in a death grip pushing him up against the nearest wall, frustration apparent.

"Why would he kill me?" Dylan glared at him.

Joseph glared at the stupid, idiotic, young man that looked exactly like him, "…You are stupid." he muttered with closed eyes, then opened them. "He would kill you because what I told you must happen. Everything has been set into motion. There is no stopping it." he let go of his grip on the young man. "And one of the two of you must die."

* * *

Sam had just gotten done looking through the leather bound book. "You were right Dean, there is nothing in here supernaturally ritualistic. So that leaves the Order out of having anything to do with the missing couples." he sighed slumping down into his seat, at a loss for what the hell is going on.

"So we're back to square one with the missing couples then." Dean sighed looking through Sam's very neat pile of research.

"Well, let's see here. If the gimgul Fanny and the missing couples are intertwined somehow…she very well could have killed them."

"No, I don't think so." Charlie stated joining the conversation flipping the television off and moving to sit at the table between the two Winchester boys. "She wouldn't kill them. At least I don't think so anyway. You said she's a gimgul and they are here to atone for past sins, so wouldn't she be the one to try and stop them from being killed?"

Both Winchesters stared at her completely mesmerized with how fast she is picking up on…stuff dealing with theorizing about the supernatural.

"What?" she asked feeling awkward. "I've had some time to think about this. You know because she does want to possess me and I, for one do not want to get possessed." Charlie looked between both boys with a firm look backing up her logical statement.

"Oh, okay. Umm,…" Sam shook his head still caught up on how she thought of something they hadn't. "So let's say that Fanny is trying to stop the couples from being killed or whatever happened to them up at Piney Prospect…"

"Yeah, but not all the couples went missing at Piney Prospect." Dean countered throwing some photocopied newspaper articles at Sam.

"Yeah, that's what I don't get either." he agreed again looking at the papers.

"Would they really _have_ to be killed, or whatever; up at Piney Prospect? 'Cause…I mean,…Fanny's basically a spirit right?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." both Winchester boys nodded.

"Well, are spirits, just like…" she put her hands out in front of her and jolted them a little bit, "stuck to one place? Or can they move around?" she asked.

Sam and Dean thought about that for a moment, both leaning back in their seats at the dinette table. "Usually they're stuck to one general place or maybe an item." Dean clarified it for her after a few moments.

"Okay, so how is she able to move around to different places? Following me around?" Charlie asked. "Is that like the part where she doesn't play by the strict rules?"

"Probably." Sam shrugged. "I'll look into Fanny see how exactly she did die."

Dean looked at Sam surprised. "You mean to tell me that geek boy didn't look into the ghost's past?" he asked completely shocked, wide eyed.

Sam ignored him as he booted up his laptop and in a short while started his usual tap dance on the computer's keys.

Charlie got bored and decided she could use some excitement. She stood up and started to gather her things.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked watching her.

"I'm bored. So I'm going into town see if I can find anything to do." she shrugged pulling her keys out of her pocket.

"I'll take you into town." Dean smiled pulling his coat on while walking to the door.

"And what leave Sam here all by himself?" Charlie smirked with bored eyes, putting on a façade.

"Sam's a big boy. He can handle himself." Dean smiled looking down at her with a small mischievous smile.

"I'll be able to actually get some work done once you two leave, so go." Sam shook his head. _'When are they just going to admit that they like each other already?' _he asked himself.

"And what? I can't handle myself?" Charlie put her hands on her hips with a slight glare at Dean.

Dean pulled his head back, "I don't doubt that you could handle yourself against a person, but you don't know how to handle a ghost yet."

"Yet?" she smiled.

"Yeah. Seeing as how you are the only one that saw Fanny, when we see ghosts all the time and know where they are; I was thinking you should know how to deal with a ghost." Dean smiled wider.

"Well, what do I need to know?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest, in an attempt to restrain her excitement.

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?"

"I grew up in Montana. Yeah, I know how to shoot a gun." she answered.

Dean smiled as he moved to his bag of weapons. "Alright, that makes it much easier. All you need now is a gun filled with the right rounds. Salt rounds." He handed her a loaded pistol. "Just don't shoot it in public places."

"No shit Sherlock." she smirked while admiring the gun, then stuck it in the waistline of the back of her jeans. "Ready to go now?"

The older Winchester found himself stunned at her being completely comfortable with the gun. Just staring at her with a loving glint to his eyes.

Charlie smiled waving her hand in the air, "Mr. Winchester?"

Dean shook his head, "Call me Dean, Mr. Winchester is my father. That makes me feel old." he smiled his cocky smile.

"Well aren't you old?" she joked.

"Dude, I'm 26."

Charlie laughed as she went outside and headed for her Charger.

"No, we're taking the Impala. I am not listening to your music again." Dean said closing the motel door behind him and then to the Impala's driver side door. He wouldn't admit it he didn't mind her music, but he's got a reputation to protect that goes along with being a hunter.

"What's wrong with my music?" Charlie asked slipping into the Impala's shotgun seat.

Dean looked at her shaking his head and laughed lightly as he started the Impala, then pulled out of the motel's parking lot. "So where did you want to go in town?" he asked looking over at her as they neared the busy town.

"Could we stop at the Art Supply Store? I need to get some new pencils." she stated while digging around in her bag, then pulled out a few small pencils.

"I'll say you need some new pencils." he chuckled looking at the dinky things. "So there first then?"

"Yes, please." she smiled looking at Dean while stuffing the pencil back into her bag.

"What Butterfly asks for, Butterfly gets." he smiled his sweet smile at her.

Charlie blushed and couldn't help, but turn to smiling mush again relaxing back into the seat. _'No guy has ever made me blush this much. Gosh,…I think I love him!' _she said to herself and quickly glanced over at him only to see him glance over at her quickly.

"Okay here is the first stop." Dean said shutting the Impala off and was about to open his door to follow her in.

"No. It's okay. I'll be back out in a few minutes. Nothing I can't handle." she said quickly and rushed into the store.

Charlie needed to collect her thoughts and maybe let the blush fade away from her cheeks. She slowly browsed through the aisles, hoping that the heat in her cheeks would soon go away. She kept track of how long she was in the store, not wanting Dean to come in and make her blush all over again.

After about five minutes she walked over to the aisle with the drawing pencils and picking out the usual brand of pencils she got. Then went to the check out counter and rang the bell for Arnie.

'_That's weird. Arnie is always here at the front counter.'_ she thought to herself looking at the pack of pencils. _'These will last a little while.' _Charlie smiled to herself. She's hard on her drawing pencils by putting them to good use, then she thought of Dean again. _'He's really hot. Still need to sketch my 'Dean's Priceless Face' sketch…My Dean!… That's a funny thought.' _she giggled to herself.

Charlie was too wrapped up in thinking about Dean that she didn't hear Arnie's squeaky sneakers behind her, until it was too late. Arnie put a cloth with chloroform over her mouth. She struggled to get free, but soon passed out.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie." Arnie said dragging her into the back of the store.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean sat in the Impala, waiting impatiently. He didn't want her to be in there all by herself when there is a damn spirit, gimgul; running around trying to possess her.

"How freaking long does it take to get some pencils?" he muttered looking at the store trying to see if he could see her.

He waited a few more minutes before heading in to the store to see what was taking so long to buy a some freaking drawing pencils. Dean went to open the door, but it was locked.

"Okay. This was unlocked a moment ago." Dean mumbled while scanning through the store.

He didn't see Charlie anywhere and most of the lights were turned off. He slipped around to the back ally behind the store and nothing seemed suspicious. Dean scanned the ally and looked up to the second floors of the other buildings scanning to see if anyone else was around. The only thing that posed a problem is the cars passing at the ends of the ally. He knelt down and pick-locked his way into the store. He looked around in the back storage area, but nothing seem to be unusual or out place for store. He moved to the front portion of the store and the only thing he found out of place was a pack of drawing pencils that was laying on the floor in front of the front counter.

"Son of a bitch. What the hell are you up to Arnie?" he growled as he made his way out of the store. Not bothered by locking it back up. He sped back to the motel. "Sam!" he yelled bursting through the door.

"What?" Sam asked taken off guard by his older brother's presence without Charlie and obviously by his mood. "Where's Charlie?"

"I don't know, but I think Arnie had something to do with it." Dean said as he paced around the motel room trying to think of where he could have taken her.

"Why would you think that?" Sam asked standing up, feeling antsy by his brother's restless pacing around.

"I took her to the Art Supply Store to get some new drawing pencils and I let her go in by herself!" he kicked one of the beds, but it did absolutely nothing to the bed. "I shouldn't have let her go in by herself!" Dean yelled this time punching the wall.

"Okay, Dean you need to calm down. What happened?" Sam asked calmly.

"I just freaking told you." Dean growled pacing around some more.

"Did you check out the store? I mean, how do you know it's Arnie?"

"Of course I did, but I had to slip in the back. The front door was locked, when Charlie had just used it a few minutes before. Yeah, that seems pretty freaking suspicious. The only thing I found out of place in the store was a pack of drawing pencils lying in front of the check out counter. And I think it's Arnie because I never saw anyone else in that store."

"Want to know how Fanny died?" Sam asked with a grim look.

"Sam!" Dean said about to punch him if he didn't just give him the information.

"Fanny died shortly after Peter was killed due to being depressed and catching an 'unknown sickness'." Sam explained.

"Where's she buried?" Dean asked quickly.

"She was cremated." Sam said not looking at his brother.

Dean made faces to hold back the foul curses and statements that he wanted to spit out at the room. "So where do we start looking for her?"

'_You might want to ask Arnie. He lived around here all his life.' _Charlie's voice repeated over in Dean's mind.

"Arnie. Charlie said he lived around here all his life. I'm betting he knows all about the ghosts. Damn, I should have listened to her." he stated through tight lips.

"I'll find out where Arnie lives." Sam said tapping away on his laptop with a purpose.

"Hurry up." Dean demanded.

* * *

**Meanwhile At The Wentzel Household:**

"So now that I have given you some time to think about it, are you ready to do what has to be done?" Joseph asked Dylan.

"Are you sure that is all I have to do?" Dylan asked worried.

"All you have to do is challenge him and kill him up at Piney Prospect." Joseph smiled knowing his plan was coming together perfectly and that they would never be together after this. This was their last chance.

"Are you sure that no one else will be hurt?" Dylan asked still worried.

"Do you need one last bit of a push to do this?" Joseph asked becoming irritated with being postponed due to this idiot.

"What do you…." he started to ask when Joseph stepped for resting his hand on his shoulder causing the jock to have a flashback.

**Flashback:**

Dylan saw himself or rather Joseph dressed in his outdated clothes walking down the small town's sidewalk that lead out of town. He was headed to his home, then he stopped and hid to the side when he heard Peter and Fanny, his love interest for the past few years; laughing to the summer afternoon air.

The happy couple stopped and gazed into each other's eyes. Both smiled adoringly at one another and weren't interested in anything else happening around them. They exchanged a few mushy-gushy lovey-dovey words to the other and continued down the sidewalk the same way Joseph was headed.

He followed them to Piney Prospect and watched as they shared most of the afternoon and night there. She sketched in her hard-covered drawing book, while he was her model to draw. She blushed and giggled at the funny faces and all the other silly things Peter had done to try and mess her up.

"Okay, I'm done." she smiled turning the book to show Peter as he came over to see. He sat down beside her on the large rock.

"It looks great." Peter praised her drawing of him with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"But it's nothing like the real deal." she blushed closing up her sketch book.

"Nothing could compare to me." he pulled his head back with a smile.

"You are too conceited, Mr. Dromgoole." Fanny said smacking his shoulder playfully.

"And you Miss Fanny are too pretty." Peter countered leaning in closely to her.

"Is that so?" she asked leaning back away from him a bit.

"Yes, too pretty for any other man." Peter smirked as he leaned over her and successfully giving her a soft, intimate kiss on the lips. Then gazed so lovingly into her eyes for a moment before pulling away.

"I wouldn't want any other man than Peter." Fanny smiled.

**Present:**

"She always turns us down, Dylan." Joseph said with anger clearly audible.

"I'll do it." Dylan agreed.

Joseph smiled a wicked smile as he stepped forward towards his doppelganger.

* * *

'_Charlie.'_ a man's voice called out to her as she was still partially dazed.

She was starting to come to full consciousness. Her eyes were slightly opened and she could tell that there was a light source in the room, but she couldn't tell much else. Her head was spinning. Everything seemed to look as if she had her eyes crossed.

"Charlie." the man's voice said closer to her. Almost right in front of her.

She groaned as she lifted her head to see Arnie. She went to ask where she was and what happened, but she couldn't her mouth was gagged. So it came out muffled.

"Don't try to talk or scream. No one can hear you." Arnie said pulling a seat up in front of her. "I'm so sorry that I had to do this to you. But it's out of my hands. I would give anything for you not to have to do this. I know how much potential and promise you have to be a wonderful successful artist. Also I know how much you like that young man that looks like Peter."

Charlie was panicking trying to get herself loosened from the chair she was tied to. All the while screaming at the man she considered to be her friend, but alas it was muffled by the gag.

"Please stop wasting your energy in trying to scream at me and I will take the gag off of you, but you have to promise not to scream. My ears are quite sensitive these days. I will tell you everything. Or actually she will tell you everything." he looked over his left shoulder as Fanny appeared behind him.

"I will let you know what you have to do to protect your lover. I can promise you that if everything goes as we have planned everyone will live." Fanny said.

"Do you agree not to scream?" Arnie asked.

Charlie thought it over for a moment, looking over the two before her, and nodded.

"Alright then. Take the gag off of her." Fanny said to Arnie.

Arnie got up and untied the gag throwing it to the side. "Would you like something to drink, Charlie?"

"No." she replied calmly. Still shaken by all that has happened and being in the presence of the gimgul Fanny that wants to possess her.

"To the point then." Fanny said. "The three of you: Dylan, Dean, and yourself; being up at Piney Prospect has set a repeat into motion of what happened that day in 1833..." she paused swallowing the lump back in her throat. "…when Peter was killed by Joseph."

"So…"

"Let her finish Charlie." Arnie said.

"This is exactly what happened before to the other couples and every time it happened Peter is always killed. Thus pushing him further away from me in the planes of existence. I can't move on until I am reunited with Peter Dromgoole, the love of my life." Fanny explained.

"So what is this? You want to possess me to…do what?" Charlie asked.

"I do not want to possess you. The plan that me and Arnie have planned is that together me and you can stop this vicious cycle of heartache and misery by keeping Peter, or rather Dean; away from Joseph, or in today's generation Dylan. So that we can all move on to the other side. This is our last chance to get over to the other side. At least until I can find someone else to help me." Fanny explained further.

"What do you mean by that?" Charlie asked.

"Arnie here, he has been helping me all these years. By finding suitable loving couples much like yourself and Dean to right the wrongs." Fanny nodded. "But…" she started again, but Arnie cut her off.

"But I don't have much more time to live. I'm dying Charlie." Arnie explained with his eyes glimmering a bit, but no tears fell. "It's cancer. Doc told me I have maybe another three to four months to live."

"Arnie, I'm sor…" Charlie started with tears brimming.

"Arnie has known since the first couple." Fanny interrupted before it turned into a sappy teary moment.

"What exactly happened to the couples?" Charlie asked.

Fanny and Arnie looked at each other silently communicating with one another for a few moments.

"The other couples,…the males that were possessed by Joseph always killed the other male that was possessed by Peter and we had them cremated. Those that were possessed by Joseph lived through the possession, but then committed suicide knowing that they killed someone else and in turn the woman they tried to fight to the death for. The females… would kill themselves by jumping over the hill." Arnie explained remembering the horrific sights he had seen over the past 60 years.

"Did you kill yourself?" Charlie asked turning to Fanny.

"…Yes. I did." Fanny said ashamed.

"Why? I mean, I know losing someone is hard, but…" Charlie started.

"Do you know what it's like to lose the love of your life?" Fanny snapped.

Charlie knew what it was like to lose a loved one, but she hasn't found the love of her life…yet. "…No."

"That is why I do not want to possess you. If I do,… you would kill yourself. It took me 172 years to finally realize that if I possessed the female lover they would commit suicide. Just like I did. Over their extreme loss because of my extreme loss." Fanny explained regrettably. "To right the wrongs I am not possessing you, but rather I am going to tell you what to do."

"Okay, so how long do we have to keep Dean and Dylan apart?"

"Until the setting sun of the day they are both possessed." Fanny explained. "Which if Peter and Joseph are doing as they've done in the past should be tonight."

"I'll help you." Charlie agreed. "Now untie me so I can keep Dean and Dylan apart."

* * *

Dean and Sam found Arnie's address and headed over to the small house in Chapel Hill, but when they got there no one was around. Sam asked the neighbors that were trimming the hedges in their yard about him. They said that they haven't seen him since he left for work in the morning, but that isn't unusual. Seeing as how Arnie usually returns home around 9:00.

"Arnie has to be working with the gimgul or something. He must be some kind of demon or…I don't know." Dean said kicking the Impala's tire. Any other time he would have never done that, but now he was too worried about Charlie.

"Hey. If Fanny wants to possess Charlie or if she already has, where do you think they'd be?" Sam asked Dean before they both got back into the Impala.

Dean thought for a moment, "…Piney Prospect." he answered in realization.

"Yeah, that's what I assuming."

"Get in." Dean ordered and they raced to the other side of town. Hoping to save Charlie.


	15. Chapter 15

Neal's grandparents had sent him to grocery store simply to replenish the refrigerator that he seemingly emptied all by himself. When in actuality he had some of his jock friends over for a party last week and they were the ones that emptied it. Especially Bruce, man can that boy eat. He sure hopes that his grandparents don't find the one girl's missing bra. They had looked all over, but couldn't find it. He was in the check out line when he saw Dylan walk by the front of the store.

"Hey Dylan!" Neal called out running out the front doors of the store, but Dylan just kept walking. He wanted to know how he was doing because he had left this morning even before his grandparents had gotten up and they get up pretty darn early. "Hey man! Stop!" he said turning his friend around to face him. "What's up? Is that problem at the house solved?"

Joseph knew that this kid had hung out with Dylan, but he surely didn't have time to deal with him. "I'm fine. See you around." he smiled sarcastically, then turned and started to walk away.

'_Dylan never smiled like that before. At least not that wickedly.' _Neal noted to himself and caught up with his friend. "What are you up to today?"

Joseph stopped on the sidewalk and glared at Neal, "I have things to do today. I have to keep the wrongs, wrong." he practically, almost literally growled.

"I'll help ya. I have nothing to do." Neal smiled with a small shrug. He lied he had to get the groceries back to the house.

Joseph grabbed his doppelganger's friend by the collar and shoved him up against the wall forcibly. "Stay out of my way. Or I won't have a problem with making you my problem and dealing with you in ways you won't like and certainly will _not_ live through." he twisted Neal's collar so that he was choking him, "Stay out of my way." Then he let him go just before Neal passed out. Letting him drop to the sidewalk gasping for air holding his throat.

After a few minutes, Neal stood up worried about his friend who didn't seem to be himself today. He went back inside and got all checked out of the grocery store, then headed home wondering what was going on.

* * *

Dean and Sam reached Piney Prospect and used the back way in that Charlie had shown them.

"I swear if he hurt one hair on her head, I'll friggen kill him." Dean spat out as they started their way on the dirt path beyond the little worn down fence to the spot where they had met Charlie, hoping that for some reason Arnie had brought her up to that spot.

"Dean, we're only going to kill him if he's a monster. If he's human, you can…beat him up. But I'm not going to let you kill him." Sam explained stopping just before they entered the woods.

Dean stopped and turned to face his younger brother, "I know that, but…I'm just freaking mad as HELL!" he yelled to the surroundings hoping that if Charlie was somewhere nearby she heard him and would know that they were going to save her.

"Calm down." Sam said now irritated with his big brother's mood.

"We'll split up and cover more ground. You check around the way that Neal showed us to the castle. I'll check up at the spring and the friggen rock." he stated and didn't waste a second longer standing there. Already headed to the left towards Miss Fanny's Spring.

"Be careful Dean." Sam called out as he watched him walk away.

The older Winchester waved his hand above his head, "I know dude." Then he continued up the hill.

A few minutes later, as Dean neared the desired destination he pulled his gun out. Just in case someone was there, but when he got there no one else was there.

"Damn it! Where'd you take her Arnie?" Dean muttered gripping his gun tighter.

He started to put his gun away, but heard some movement behind him. Dean quickly spun around with his gun out ready to put some bullets into whoever was there. But once again no one was there.

Dean still felt uneasy as he slipped the gun back into the waistline of his jeans at the small of his back. Keeping an eye out for any other sounds or movement around him, but there was silence and only the movement of the leaves in the trees served as any sort of movement in the entire surrounding environment. He turned to look out over the small town of Chapel Hill.

"Wow! You look exactly like me." a voice said from behind Dean.

Dean whipped around once again pulling his gun out and cocked the hammer, "Who the hell are you?"

"Calm down Dean." Peter said holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm Peter Dromgoole. We need to talk."

"Why the hell do you look like me?" Dean asked quickly with a glare, not taking his aim or his eyes off of yet another spirit; potentially another gimgul.

"The better question is: why do _you_ look like me?" Peter smiled as he took a slow cautious step forward.

"One more move and I'll pump you full of rock salt." Dean warned thrusting the gun forward a bit. His finger was starting to feel a bit twitchy, ready to pull back on the trigger.

"Alright." Peter stopped his progress. "We…"

"Answer the damn question. Why do you look like me? And why does Fanny look like Charlie?" Dean said with his gruff authoritative voice that Peter knew meant business.

"Haven't you ever heard that everyone has a twin somewhere? Well yours and Charlie's just happened to have existed well over a century and a half ago as myself and Fanny. Respectively of course. Other than that I have no clue as to why we look alike. But like I said, we need to talk." Peter explained.

"I'm listening." Dean barked still having his gun trained on his look-a-like.

"Put the gun away." Peter said eyeing the gun.

"Scared?" Dean smirked still glaring hard, not moving the gun from it's potential target.

"I'd feel a lot better knowing your not going to pump the only chance you have at saving Charlie full of salt." Peter countered seriously.

"You know where Charlie is?" Dean asked softening the glare a bit.

"No, but I do know what is going to happen to her. Fanny is going to possess her and…." Peter started to explain, but Dean's phone rang. Dean was intent on ignoring the device, but Peter said, "Get it. It might be important."

"Don't try anything tricky. Or I will pump you full of rock salt regardless if you can help me or not." Dean stated as he expertly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open with his left hand. While he still kept his eyes and his gun trained on Peter's form with his right hand. "Hello?" he answered whoever was on the other end of the line with his gruff voice.

"Hey Dean, it's me Neal. Umm,…" Neal paused on the other end of the line.

"Spit it out Neal. I don't have all day." Dean demanded, annoyed.

"Dylan is acting weird. He nearly chocked me out and he would never do that to me." Neal started to explain. "I think that something is wrong with him."

"What do you mean wrong?" Dean asked quickly.

"He was so confusing. I was getting some groceries from the store and he walked by. I asked him how he was and whatnot the usual. You know being polite. Then I asked about the house because the night before he said something was wrong with the house. But I was confused because he said Pam was sleeping at the house and…"

"Neal! Today would be nice!" Dean bellowed into the phone.

"Okay, this is what freaked me out. Before he tried to choke me out he said that he has things to do today. That he has to keep the wrongs, wrong. It doesn't make any sense." Neal stated sounding so genuinely confused as he paced around his grandparents living room.

Dean thought about that for a moment, "…Neal, do you know where he was going?"

"No, but he was headed towards the quiet part of town. You know the end of town with the castle?" Neal stated.

"Alright, thanks Neal." Dean hung up on the young man, not wanting him to get involved any further than what he already was. "Now as you were saying, Fanny is going to possess Charlie."

"Yes, and as I was going to say before that device rang, Joseph is going to possess Dylan." Peter explained.

"Why?"

"Why are the women in the situation always the smartest?" Peter asked hanging his head with closed eyes and looked back up at an offended Dean. "With all three of you being up here at Piney Prospect a repeat of the past has been set into motion. Joseph is going to possess Dylan, Fanny is going to possess Charlie, and I'm going to possess you. While possessed, Joseph and I will have to duel. Before I have always lost, but…"

"Before?" Dean asked shocked. "You have something to do with the couples?"

"Yes, this has been done before. Myself and Fanny, we are just simply trying to move on, but each time Joseph has stopped us. Due to that, in the planes of existence I'm pushed further away from my love, Fanny." Peter explained with pain clearly in his voice. "Hopefully with you knowing how to handle a gun, you will be able to break the pattern of the past to get different results for us this time around."

Dean looked at Peter still confused trying to take all of it in, officially putting his gun down at his side.

"I was a lousy marksman. That is how I lost the duel. I didn't even hit Joseph with a single shot. They all just whizzed into the air about two feet to the left side of him while I aimed at his heart." Peter explained part of the reason why he had died, sheepishly.

Dean shook his head at his look-a-like's skill or rather the lack there of any skill. "Then you three are responsible for the couples going missing, so what happened to them?"

"None of them lived through it. Those I possessed were always killed. I do not know what happened to those that Fanny or Joseph possessed."

"Okay, so what about Charlie where is she? Do you know where she is?" Dean asked.

"Like I said I do not know." Peter said again. "Are you willing to help me by letting me possess you?"

"Let's say I do help you and you all crossover, is everyone that is supposed to be possessed going to live through it? Considering, that is if we break the pattern?" Dean asked contemplating letting him possess him.

"Probably not Dylan, but if what I'm thinking works, you and Charlie should live." Peter stated while looking out over the small town that surely has changed since his time.

"Well wouldn't it break the pattern if we even hit him?" Dean asked hoping he wouldn't have to kill anyone,…except maybe Arnie when he gets a hold of him. "Since you missed all your shots the first time around?" he added with a cocky smirk.

Peter pondered that for a moment looking to the sky, then raised his right eyebrow. "That could work. You're smarter than I initially gave you credit for." Peter smiled.

"I have my moments." Dean smiled proudly.

"So are you going to let me possess you?"

"…Yeah. But if any of us end up dead…" Dean paused for effect. "I am haunting your ass and make your existence miserable. Oh and believe me I know how to do it too."

"Completely understood." Peter smiled and then it turned to a smirk. "But remember this; if it doesn't work and you do haunt me, I have been a spirit longer you have been alive. I know all sorts of tricks that you don't know."

"Remember: I know how to work a gun. Let's get this show on the road."

Peter nodded and stepped towards Dean.

* * *

Charlie and Arnie hopped into his vehicle and sped back to the motel that the Winchester boys were staying at.

"God, I hope that they here." Charlie said as she skidded around a corner nearing the motel. A few moments later when they got to the motel she didn't even bother pulling in when she only saw her Charger in the parking lot. "Where the hell are you Dean?" she asked heading into town.

"If my assumption is correct, he is out looking for you." Arnie said holding on tightly to the middle arm rest console and the dashboard.

Charlie's cell phone rang. She slowed down as she rounded a corner onto a small street in town and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"Charlie, me and Sly were just headed into town and we saw Dylan. He's walking along the side of the road and,… And he has a very determined look on his face. I think something is wrong with him." Macy said worry easily readable in her voice.

"Which way is he headed?" Charlie asked stopping the vehicle along the side of the street.

"He's headed out towards Chapel Hill." Macy replied.

"Alright thanks." Charlie hung up.

"He is already possessed by Dylan. We must stop him and not let him get to Piney Prospect." Fanny said sitting in the backseat having overheard the entire conversation.

"That's what I'm planning on doing." Charlie making quick U-turn on the small street and hit the gas determined not to let the past repeat itself.

There's no way she is going to be like Fanny.


	16. Chapter 16

Charlie drove along the road with the windows down riding the curves of the back road doing about 80 mph looking for Dylan, or now Joseph really. In the rearview of mirror she could see the sun was getting closer to the horizon, which indicated that sunset was getting that much closer. In turn, it was getting that much closer to adding to the body count of Chapel Hill. She pushed harder on the gas making the speedometer to push 90 mph and her head to involuntarily pull back.

"So walk me through this again. If we get up there before the big showdown,…" Charlie started glancing into the rearview at Fanny in the backseat, "what am I supposed to do again?"

"Well just going on past experiences with this situation, by now Dean is possessed as well. The only thing we have done differently so far is me not possessing you. The duel is going to take place. It cannot be stopped." Fanny said starting to feel defeated already.

"Fanny! Do not make me pump you full of rock salt!" Charlie yelled back at her with quick glances between the road and the rearview. "We are going stop this from happening now and stop it from happening ever again! Do you hear me?" she asked glaring into the rearview and Fanny nodded. "Now,… tell me what has to be done to end it."

Fanny thought about it for a little bit. "…The only thing that is coming to mind is standing between them and trying to reason with them." she thought out loud shaking her head. "But… I don't know if Joseph would harm you or not."

"Why do you think he would harm me? If he did?" Charlie asked.

"He's had 172 years to let his emotions get to him and build up. The anger and the heartache that I caused him to have because I didn't choose him. Because I chose Peter over him. He had been after me for 3 years to try and go out with him. Then Peter came along and… Joseph saw us together while we dating…after only actually meeting about week before. He didn't understand how I could have chosen someone I 'barely knew' over him." Fanny explained Joseph's anger. "If you did get in the middle of the duel, I don't doubt that he would willingly, at the very least; try to harm you."

"So what are we doing then?" Charlie asked becoming frustrated with not having a plan.

"I…I-I don't know. Like I said this is the first time I didn't possess the female lover in the couple. I'm not so sure that this plan is going to work anymore." Fanny stated leaning forward in the backseat.

Charlie turned her head over to look at Fanny quickly, "Seriously? Now you are having second thoughts? We are not that far from Piney Prospect and NOW you have second thoughts?" she yelled at her look-a-like from back in the day.

"I'm sorry! Call it second thoughts, but I'm worried. I don't want to have to go through this again." Fanny expressed her feelings.

Arnie looked between the two young girls: one approximately 190 year old spirit and the other a 19 year old living girl with such promise.

"Ladies, I don't have much longer to live. Why,… why don't you let me stand in the middle of the duel? To try and reason with them?" he asked wanting to help. His whole life has been devoted to try and help Fanny and Peter crossover. "I know those two men and…if I know them as good as I think I do…I can stop them." He nodded with a smile.

"No." both women said in a 'that is final' tone.

"I'm not about to let Charlie get killed because of Joseph's jealousy. She deserves the chance to live her life." Arnie countered.

"Arnie, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." Charlie replied staring out at the road.

"Yes, she can and Arnie, you deserve to live the rest of your…" Fanny started.

"To live the rest of my life that will last maybe what? Three, four months at the most? I don't have much more to live for." Arnie stated logic.

They had finally made it to Piney Prospect, but they didn't see Dylan anywhere along the way. Charlie saw the Impala.

"Arnie, you are not going up there. That's final, but right now we gotta go. Come on Fanny." Charlie said getting out of Arnie's car and started to run down the dirt pathway beyond the little worn down wooden fence and through the woods as fast as she could to save Dean…and Dylan too.

* * *

Sam had checked out the Gimghoul Castle grounds and found nothing out of the usual. He had managed to remember the leather bound book earlier and had set it on the kitchen door's steps. Then started back to the area that Dean said he would be checking out. When he got closer he saw Dean standing near the Dromgoole rock staring out over the very scenic view of Chapel Hill.

'_That's not like Dean to be so…calm. Especially when someone is in danger. Hell, that's not like Dean at all. He's always too antsy and restless.' _Sam thought to himself.

"Find anything that could lead us to where Charlie is?" Sam asked his older brother, but he didn't answer. "Dean?"

"I am not Dean." Peter answered. "I am Peter Dromgoole. Do not worry he knows he's possessed and yes, I am a ghost. Or as Dean put it a gimgul." He said turning to face Sam. "That's a rather interesting name." He smiled a smile just like Dean's amused smile.

Sam instinctively wanted to draw his gun and shot the spirit or trap him somehow, but he couldn't. That's his brother that was being possessed. Sam couldn't harm his older brother that was more like a father to him than his own father. His older brother that raised him.

"Don't worry Dean has a plan that works to all of our advantage." Peter smiled. "Both me and Dean are telling you to step back into the woods right now if you don't want to get hurt." He added motioning with his eyes for Sam to move back.

Sam nodded and moved back, hiding behind a tree as Dylan stormed into the clearing where Peter stood in Dean's body. But… that doesn't really matter because they look-a-like.

"Are you ready to die again? For the seventh time in a little over 170 years?" Joseph taunted Peter.

"Meh, not really. But you know me I'm just a little too cocky for my own good." Peter smirked.

"Every time we do this you get stupider." Joseph rolled his eyes. "Thinking that each time you have some sort of new advantage over me. It's getting rather old and boring." He pulled out a gun that he had hidden in his jacket pocket.

"Ooh, scary." Peter said slowly while pulling out Dean's gun from the small of his back. "I have one too." he smiled widely.

"Let's get this done, shall we?" Joseph said stepping forward. "I'm looking forward to the…eternity long parade of fun I'm going to have taunting whoever is my new form." he laughed. "And then I'll haunt the place where they show moving pictures, that they call movies. It'll be a hoot."

"Okay, but I'm not letting you win this time." Peter smiled stepping forward.

The two men meet halfway into the clearing and then each took ten steps away from each other. Well only Joseph took ten steps, while Peter took seven steps then whipped around and aimed at a rope. The rope was part of a trap for Joseph. On Joseph's ninth step, Peter pulled the trigger and missed the rope horribly.

Sam had seen what Dean had planned, _'He certainly has his moments of genius-ness.'_ he thought to himself as he quickly aimed at the rope and pulled the trigger. Causing the bullet to be shot though the air and successfully cutting through the rope. Rock salt fell down around Joseph, but just because he was trapped that doesn't mean he couldn't still shoot.

* * *

"Oh god." Charlie said while still running through the woods. She didn't want to stop she wasn't going to do what Fanny had done and stop in her tracks.

"Gotta hurry Charlie!" Fanny yelled seemingly floating by her side.

"I know that!" Charlie growled running as fast as she could. "There's not that much farther to go." she said pushing herself to run faster to the clearing she could see ahead of her at maybe…about a hundred or so feet.

Two more gunshots pierced through out the cool night-like air.

"Damn it Dean!" she muttered to herself.

Charlie and Fanny had reached the clearing as Dean…or Peter was falling to the ground with a spinning motion towards the right. "Dean!" Charlie ran to his side, but Sam beat her there.

Sam turned his brother's body over and saw a smiling Dean. The plan was to trap Joseph, Peter would leave Dean's body, and then Dean would use his hunter skills, or rather his shooting skills to shoot Dylan's right shoulder thus knocking the gun out of his hand. It was a longshot, but it worked.

"Is he alright?" Charlie asked falling to her knees at his side with tears streaming down her face.

Sam laughed, "Yeah. Yeah, he's okay. It just grazed his shoulder."

"You shot me!" Joseph yelled from the other side of the clearing. "I can't believe you freaking shot me!" he sat up holding his upper right arm and his gun out of reach outside the salt circle.

"You've done it!" Fanny exclaimed giddily standing behind the Winchesters and Charlie. With Peter at her side, his arm firmly around her shoulder.

"Thank you. This means…" he paused to nod. "This means a lot to us." Peter said smiling and then looked at Fanny. "Let's go home or…wherever it is we go from here." he smiled sweetly at her.

Fanny nodded looking lovingly at Peter and looked back to those that helped them. "Thank you again. You might want to get those wounds patched up."

The happily reunited couple, from back in the day; walked away from them and slowly disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

"Get out of here you imbecile!" Joseph yelled pushing Dylan over out of the rock salt circle before he dissipated.

"Prick!" Dylan grunted at him as he fell over onto his wounded arm.

"Big baby!" Joseph's voice said, then he officially…moved on?

"Go to hell!" Dylan spat out, then groaned as he tried to sit up. Sam went over to help him up.

Dean laughed as he sat up with Charlie's help. "I could have gotten up by myself." he smiled once he was standing up right.

Just for spite, Charlie punched his wounded shoulder. "That's for being a jerk."

"Owww!" Dean growled winced bringing his left hand to his right shoulder. "Butterfly, that hurt!"

"Don't you Butterfly me! I thought you were seriously injured!" she pouted feeling the tears stinging her eyes again.

Dean slowly smiled, "Were you worried about me?" he asked looking into her eyes, which in the sunset were again that beautiful golden brown color, almost like honey.

"…No." she answered firmly after a moment.

Dean pulled her close to him, "Remember Butterfly, I know all about body language. And you are lying." he smirked.

'_Crap,… he's good…Mmm, those lips…' _she thought to herself, then out loud. "Okay, so I was worried, what are you going to do about it?"

Dean bit on his lip in thought and went to open his mouth to say something. "…"

"Screw it, I don't need an answer." Charlie said and reached up while pulling his face down to hers. Then stopped about half way to his lips when her phone rang.

"Are you gonna get that?" Dean asked staring so seductively into her eyes.

"…Yeah." she sighed slowly and pulled away. "Hello?" she answered after looking at the screen and not recognizing the number.

"Is this Charlie?" a male's voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Erwin the owner of the 'Erwin & Sons Junk Yard'. I'm calling to let you know that your 'Barbie' car is ready to be crushed first thing tomorrow morning around 9 a.m." Erwin explained.

"Sweet! I'll be there!" Charlie said excitedly.

"Alright." he laughed over the phone. "Have a goodnight. Until tomorrow, bye." he hung up.

"We should really get Dylan to the hospital." Sam said acting as a leaning post for a weakened Dylan.

"Yep, let's go." Dean said wrapping his good arm around Charlie's waist. She looked up at him surprised. "I'm wounded too." he playfully winced with a smirk.

"Sure Winchester." she smiled.

* * *

The Winchester boys got Dylan to the hospital, but Dean refused to go in. So really, Sam helped Dylan into the hospital and then went back to the motel. Once back, there at the motel Sam patched up Dean.

While they were doing that Charlie drove Arnie home. He had started up to the spot where he knew it was going to happen, but only made it half way when he saw Charlie walking back down with blood stains on her shirt; yet smiling.

"Did they move on?" Arnie called out to her as she quickly made her way to him. He looked really tired.

"Yeah, they did." she said standing in front of him. "Let's get you home."

"Yes, I'm feeling…very tired." he smiled.

She drove him home and made sure he was going to be alright for the night. Then once he _made_ her leave she jogged over to the Winchester boys' motel and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Dean yelled harshly then growled as Sam poked his arm again.

"You're such a baby." Sam yelled at Dean. "Just a few more stitches and you'll be done."

"Okay, but I need my stuff first." Charlie smiled knowing that would get his attention.

"Get your ass in here." Dean yelled happily to the door.

"Don't be using those terms to describe me, Deano." Charlie said like her usual challenging self, trying to hide her excitement to see him. However, seeing him shirtless again made her smile.

"Like the view?" he smirked.

"Oh yeah! Sammy has a nice butt." she said toying with a smile. Sam stood up abruptly with a very red face and quickly turned his attention back to finishing the last few stitches. Dean looked between her and Sam disgusted.

"Can anyone say 'ew'?" Dean said making a face looking away from both.

"Jealous Dean?" Charlie smirked.

"Of geek boy? Hell no!" he smiled as Sam cut the thread of the stitches and started to unwrap some gauze to finish up the bandaging.

"You should be 'cause he's a looker." she raised her eyebrows swinging her messenger bag over her shoulder.

Dean looked over at Sam as his face got even more red, then back to Charlie as she headed to the door. "Charlie."

"Yeah?" she asked turning to face him with one hand on the doorknob.

"Uhh,…wanna get some breakfast tomorrow morning? With us?" he asked as he stood up after Sam put the last piece of tape on his arm.

"Yeah. Sure, but I have to be out of there by nine."

"We can work with that." he smiled sweetly at her.

"Tomorrow then." she smiled as she quickly closed the door behind her. Not about to turn to smiling mush in front of Dean again. Charlie went back to her dorm room in her Charger and slept well that night. Thinking of Dean Winchester's smile and…his ways.

* * *

**A/N - Alright, I had originally planned on having this be the last chapter, but there will be one more! Gotta get the 'Barbie' car crush in on it! And a few other things!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wednesday Morning:**

Charlie was awakened by a pillow to the face that Macy had thrown at her. "Hey! Wake up!" Macy said bouncing on her knees beside her friend.

"What the hell Mace?" Charlie laughed trying to push her friend away, but Macy stood up before she fell off the bed. However, she stood up only to fall onto the floor landing on her butt.

"Owww!" Macy laughed rolling over on the floor.

"That's what you get for waking me up." Charlie smiled, still thinking of Dean and… her wonderful dream.

"You are such a bitch!" Macy laughed as she got up, rubbing her sore butt. This is one of the many things that would start their playful friendly banter.

"And you are such a skank-zoid!" Charlie shot back in a valley girl tone twirling a lock of her hair around her finger acting as if she were chomping on a piece of bubblegum.

"And yet we each got ourselves a decent boyfriend. How did we manage that?" Macy smiled looking to the ceiling with a squinted eye and her finger on the side of her face as if in serious thought.

"A decent boyfriend for Macy?" Charlie smiled widely. "Who?"

Macy smiled building up with pure giddy excitement. "Sly!" she squealed doing a very enthusiastic and high foot stomp, repeatedly.

"Oh my god! How?" Charlie asked completely shocked, but totally happy for her friend.

"Blade called, he wanted to meet up at the Chinese restaurant and… I went. But…Blade didn't show. Sly was there and we wound up talking. A lot." Macy explained with a huge smile. "Did you know that he could have gotten into MIT?"

"Yes, I did. Maybe if you weren't too busy looking at his ass, you would have heard that four months ago." Charlie smirked throwing Macy's pillow back at her. A few moments later, "Hey!" she said offended. "What do you mean we each got ourselves a decent boyfriend? I'm single."

"Yeah, probably not for long. I've seen how Dean looks at you. Girl, he wants you. And he wants you bad. Mmm-hmm." Macy smirked crossing her arms confidently.

Charlie blushed and looked away from her friend's gaze. "He does, doesn't he?" she smiled biting on her lip.

"I just told you he did." Macy threw her pillow back at her friend who was still sitting in bed.

"So what are you going to do today?" Charlie asked catching the star shaped lavender colored pillow and hugging it to her chest.

"Hmmm,…nothing. Why?" she asked flopping down on her bed. "Owww!" she laughed. "I forgot my butt still hurts."

"Dumb-ass!" Charlie laughed. "Well among… many other things that happened last night, I got a call from the junk yard guy and the damn Barbie car is ready to be crushed today." she smiled widely so excited.

"Seriously? Yeah." Macy punched the air above her head excitedly. "What time?"

"Around nine o'clock." Charlie smiled and then looked at the clock. "Shoot! I gotta get breakfast!"

"With who? Dean?" Macy taunted doing a squirmy dance as she sat on her bed.

Charlie nodded with a huge smile, "Yeah, and Sam, too." Then she grabbed some clothes to change into to get ready for the much anticipated breakfast with the Winchesters.

* * *

"Hurry up, Sammy! We gotta get goin'!" Dean yelled getting impatient as he found Charlie's number on his phone.

"Dude, seriously. I just got in there a few minutes ago." Sam said annoyed coming out of the bathroom already changed. "Plus I just got…up." he continued, but paused when he saw his brother wasn't listening to word he was saying anymore.

"Yeah, you soon ready then Charlie?" Dean asked into the phone.

"Dude, I just got up like ten minutes ago." Charlie said into her phone. "You gotta give a girl sometime to prepared for the day."

"_Is that your boyfriend?" _Dean heard Macy say in the background. The he heard the phone be muffled by her hand.

"Shut up, Mace." Charlie said with a clenched jaw tossing Macy's star shaped pillow back at her.

"_It is your boyfriend!" _Macy smiled widely running over to Charlie. _"SHE LOVES YOU DEAN!"_ She made loud kissy noises towards the speaker as Charlie tried to push her away from being anywhere near the phone.

Dean had to laugh at that.

"Don't pay no mind to her. She just forgot to take her MEDS this morning." Charlie glared at Macy.

"_Oh no, darling. I already took them."_ Macy said putting on an elderly lady's voice, then back to her normal voice. _"She wants to kiss your soft lips! MWAH! MWAH! MWAH!"_ She laughed exiting the room to meet up with Sly before Charlie could throw her thick, heavy pumps at her.

"I'm sorry about her. She has no censors whatsoever." Charlie sighed majorly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. I rather quite like the thought of you ki…" Dean started to say before Sam throw a pair of Dean's stinky socks at his back.

"So do not want to hear what you think in that perverted mind of yours." Sam glared wide eyed at his big brother and then continued to pack up his stuff to put in the trunk of the Impala.

"Don't be such a dweeb Sammy!" Dean chuckled.

"Okay, so meet you at the café in like 20 minutes or so. Cool?" Charlie asked not wanting to be held up much longer.

"Yeah, cool. We'll meet ya there." Dean smiled.

"Okey dokey!" Charlie smiled and then hung up. Then flopped back onto her bed. "Guh, he is just too damn…much man for anyone to handle…But… maybe... nah!" she giggled to herself with silly thoughts.

"Soon ready Sammy?" Dean asked stuffing his phone into his pocket.

"For the last FREAKING time…it's Sam. Let me spell it out for you. Sam: S-A-M. Say it with me now: Sam." Sam said clearly annoyed with being called Sammy.

"Bitch."

Sam couldn't help, but smile. "Jerk."

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Sam and Dean were sitting at the café waiting on Charlie.

"I think I'll get the morning paper." Sam said actually getting bored. So he walked down the block and paid $0.75 to the guy in the newspaper stand, then headed back to the café where Dean was still waiting.

"Find anything interesting in there?" Dean asked sipping his morning coffee as he sat across from his brother.

"Nah, nothing like what we do." Sam smiled. He was beginning to enjoy this running around whole country thing again. He had Dean, the Impala (which was always home), the music (which can get annoying, but he was used to it), and the scenery to pass the time with. He couldn't have asked for a better way to spend his time after what happened to Jessica. Now if they could just find Dad.

"Let me see the obits." Dean ordered Sam to hand them over while licking the last bit coffee taste off of his lips. Dean loved his morning coffee to the last drop.

Sam handed his brother the section of the newspaper with the obituaries in and resumed looking through the rest of the newspaper.

After a few moments, "There's nothing interesting in here." Dean said tossing the newspaper back at Sam. "Did you find anything thing that seems like our type of gig?"

"No, I got nothing." Sam sighed.

Dean smiled smugly, "I get to pick the next case anyway."

"Whatever Dean." Sam smiled as his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and the screen indicated that he had a new e-mail. He looked at it and then, "I got a potential case."

"Nah, it's my turn to pick man." Dean complained.

Sam looked at his childish big brother annoyed. "In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine. I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

"Dude, what kind of people are you hangin' out with?" Dean asked making a face.

"No, man, I know Zack. He's no killer." Sam clarified.

"Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you." Dean countered.

"They're in St. Louis. We're goin'." Sam tried to finalize.

"Look, sorry 'bout your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem."

"Dean you didn't think this gig was our type of problem. It is our problem. They're my friends." Sam reasoned.

"St. Louis is eight hundred miles away, Sam." Dean complained.

"You've driven a lot further for a lot less." Sam shot back with logic with a slight head tilt and wide eyes.

"Hey, what's goin' on guys?" Charlie said happily sitting between Sam and Dean.

"Nothing, we were just waitin' you pretty Butterfly." Dean smiled his sweet smile at her.

"Awww, aren't you just so freaking cute." she cooed.

"I think I'm adorable, but if you say I'm cute, then so be it." he winked at her.

Charlie blushed, while Sam called over the waiter.

Soon enough they all their desired and varied breakfasts setting before them.

"So where are you guys headed next?" Charlie asked knowing that they'd soon be leaving. "You know, to write you next 'article'?" She forced a smile with air quotes.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before it was silently decided that Dean would answer her question. "Uhh, St. Louis." he glared at his smiling little, huge, dork of a brother.

"Well, I wish you guys luck in writing your next 'article'." Charlie laughed lightly looking at the food on her plate.

"We'll need all the luck we can get." Dean smiled biting into a slice of beacon.

About a half hour later, a car skidded to a stop beside the table that Charlie and the Winchesters were sitting at. "Yo! Charlie, let's go. We got 15 minutes to get to the junk yard." Macy said hanging out of Sly's passenger window.

"Shoot! Okay boys I'll see ya around then." Charlie while quickly gathering her things and started to Sly's car.

"We'll take ya." Dean said quickly slapping a few bills onto the table and getting into the Impala.

"No, it's alright. Sly and me can give her a ride." Macy said about to get out of the two-door car, but Charlie was already sliding into the backseat of the Impala. Macy smiled, "She's got herself a boyfriend."

"What are you going to be doing at a junk yard?" Sam asked turning to face Charlie.

"Crushing Barbie's car."

"You weren't kidding when you said you were taking it to the junk yard?" Dean smiled back at her in the rearview.

"I don't say stuff just for fun of saying it. I mean what I say." Charlie smiled leaning up against the back of the seat.

Exactly 12 minutes later, the two cars pulled into the dusty drive of the junk yard and saw a few other cookie-cutter cars. Charlie looked at them and instantly recognized one of them as Dylan's car.

"Yeah, I kinda…" Macy shrugged, "called Pam and told her that she could have her car back." She giggled as they all walked further into the junk yard where Erwin was standing arguing with Pam.

"Got your camera Mace?" Charlie smirked pulling her own camera out and started to capture video as they continued to Erwin.

"Do you really think I'd forget it on this unforgettable day?" Macy giggled again as Sly put his arms around her from behind.

"You cannot crush that car it is mine!" Pam screeched pointing at the pink car just waiting to be crushed into a little cube.

"Do you have the pink slip to that car?" Erwin yelled back getting to his boiling point with the young girl.

"No! But that is my car! Someone…stole the pink slip out…" Pam continued to yell.

"Pam! Stop it! This is a lesson remember! I'm sure Mom will find out and send another car down here shortly. Just this time, don't be puttin' the pinks on the line." Dylan yelled at Pam in a harsh undertone with his right arm in a sling.

Erwin rolled his eyes and looked beyond Pam to see: Charlie, Dean, Sam, Macy, and Sly. "Just the girl I wanted to see. Are you ready to get this done?" he asked

"Yeah, crush away!" Charlie smiled widely.

Dean stood behind her and was totally enthralled by any movement she made. _'Man, I'm gonna miss seeing her everyday … Maybe … Nah … She wouldn't … Would she?' _He thought and pondered seriously over and over in his mind.

"1!...2!…3!" Charlie and Macy loudly counted down as Erwin smiled with his thumb hoovered over the big green button that was just waiting to be pushed. "Wooooooo!" the pair of friends cheered as the machinery started to work and got closer to the pink plastic piece of crap.

"Nooooooo!" Pam yelled dropping to her knees crying. "Why?"

"Get up, you spoiled brat." Dylan said pulling her up to her feet.

The plastic started to crack and splinter everywhere and the windshield was smashed down onto the front seat. The breaking of the glass was instantly followed by more of Pam's annoying howl-like whimpering. Then the sound that Charlie has been waiting for the bending of the frame as the machine pushed the vehicle enough to cause it to curl up onto itself.

"That's all there is to show." Erwin smiled glad that the whimpering blond will soon be out of his junk yard.

Charlie dug the Barbie car's keys out of her pocket, "Hey Pam! Here you go. You can have these. I have no need for them." she tossed the keys to Pam.

"Arrrrggggghhhhh!" Pam screeched after she caught the keys and then stomped her feet rushing by Charlie. She stopped when she reached Dylan's car. "Let's go, Dylan! Today!"

Dylan laughed, "Uhh, I'm sorry about up there at Piney Prospect. I didn't know what was going to happen. If I had known before hand that I in turn would have 'killed' you too, I would never have done that. I'm sorry."

"How'd you know what was going to happen?" Charlie asked.

"Dean, he told me what had happened…before with Fanny and Peter. Again, I'm sorry." he sighed.

"DYLAN!" Pam yelled honking his car horn.

"Like I said I'm sorry." Dylan said with a nod then left.

"Macy, let's go. We got things to do." Sly smiled turning her to face him.

"Alright, see ya around guys. Later Char." Macy smiled, then the couple left.

"So it looks like I'm going to be needing a ride into town." Charlie smiled at Dean and Sam; mostly at Dean though.

Dean looked to Sam, who was confused by the look that his older brother was giving him; then he looked back at Charlie. "No."

Charlie laughed lightly through her confusion. "What? No, I don't ride into town?"

"Yep, that's right." Dean smiled.

"Why do I _not_ need a ride into town?" Charlie asked crossing her arms, kind of getting pissed.

Dean smiled and looked over to the still very confused Sam and back at the now pissed Charlie, "Because you have the chance to come with us. To write our next 'article'." he bit on the side of his lip looking into her eyes.

"N…N-No. I can't. I have school to finish and I just started. I…" Charlie started.

"So take an early spring break." Dean pulled his back with a sexy smile that Charlie easily read as 'I know I'm going to get my way'.

Charlie shifted her weight from foot to foot a bit, looking between the brothers. "You…you don't play fair."

"I'm a Winchester. We don't play by the rules." he stepped closer to her.

Sam laughed under his breath and turned back to walk to the Impala shaking his head.

"No Dean, I…I can't…do that." Charlie said in a normal voice that turned to a whisper as he stepped closer and closer to her. "I…I have school and,… and…"

Dean smiled knowing that he finally got her all flustered and bothered. "And what else is holding you here?" he leaned in closely to her. "Because I won't be here."

Charlie opened and closed her mouth to speak, but no sound came out as she was too flustered by this very handsome and confident man. Then of all times her phone rang again.

"Are you gonna get that?" Dean smirked as he got even closer to her.

Charlie looked up into his green eyes that in the morning sunlight were specked with gold near the edges of his irises.

"No." she nodded firmly. Both leaned into one another and kissed softly. "I might need another reason to go along." Charlie nodded as she pulled away from him breathlessly with her hands smoothed out across his upper chest.

"Okay…" he started catching his breath, "How about because you would miss me and I don't want you to worry too much about me?" he smirked.

"You are too conceited, Mr. Winchester." Charlie smiled with flushed cheeks.

"And you Butterfly are too pretty." Dean smiled genuinely.

"Damn right, I'm too pretty." Charlie pulled back and put her hands on her hips. "Too pretty for you."

Dean laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, then started back to the Impala. "So what do ya say? Wanna join the adventure on your early spring break?" Dean asked while he thought to himself. _'Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.' _

'_I want to, but…I could switch over and do my schooling on the road…maybe?…Umm, I don't know!'_ she was weighing out the options in her head.

"Don't have all day." he stopped and leaned against the front of the Impala as he looked at her with a look that damn near tempted her to…well, you know…jump him, but she normally isn't that type of girl.

'_Damn, he's so freaking hot.' _She fidgeted with her hands inside the pockets of her jacket, "…Sure, but I need to get some stuff first." she smiled biting on her lip. "So I'm going to need a ride into town anyway."

Dean pulled her close to him and smiled, then leaned in a kissed her again longer and deeper than before.

"Oh please! I know, we just ate a decent breakfast and all, but I don't want to see it again." Sam complained sitting shotgun.

"Let's get this show on the road." Dean smiled as they both got into the Impala.

They stopped off at the dorm hall and Charlie quickly got some stuff together for on the road. Within the hour, the Winchesters and Charlie were headed off to St. Louis, Missouri. Sam looked more into the arrest of his friend as much has he could. While Dean and Charlie would steal glances at each other in the rearview and both would either laugh under their breath or giggle (BTW men so do giggle!) and look away as they all listened to some classic rock station playing in the background with all the windows down, hugging the curves of the road doing about 80 mph.

* * *

**A/N - That's it! That's the ending of this story! Hope that you love it as much as I had fun writing it! Thanks for reading my story!**

**Dedicated to 'Charlene D.' well because it's her character! **


End file.
